


How Alec became Magnus’s favourite pizza topping

by candidshot



Series: stories from an alternate universe [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Alec delivers pizza to Magnus, Alternate Universe - Human, Best Friends, Dancing, Drunk Dancing, First Meetings, First Time, Flowers, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood First Meet, Magnus orders pizza, Rating: NC17, flirty!Alec, flirty!magnus, garderner Alec, morning afters, tipsy Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: When Magnus had ordered his favourite BBQ beef pizza with extra meat and cheese, he didn't expect to have gotten a special delivery on that order.This is a story on how Alec became Magnus's favourite pizza topping. Sorta.AU.chap. 14/14: if wishes were pizza





	1. pizza plays cupid

It was one of those Fridays when Magnus felt like putting aside his fancy cocktails and _hors_ d'oeuvre and instead junk out with a large BBQ beef pizza with extra cheese and meat. He even took out a six pack kept for guests who preferred beer.

It didn’t take long before his doorbell rang.

Though after grabbing his wallet and opening the door, he froze for a moment when his eyes landed on the tall and handsome pizza delivery guy.

Magnus felt the mischievous smile inside of him slowly make its way to his tongue, “I don’t believe I ordered you”, his said, his eyes keenly admiring the man from head to toe, “but I surely won’t refuse”.

The pizza delivery guy looked at him confused with his hands held out, “your order, Sir”.

“Call me, Magnus”. His eyes continued to meticulously scan over the tall form that graced him – hair dark and thick, eyebrows full and sexy, eyes - an unusual hue of hazel, lips subtly pink with some plump enough to convince Magnus that they must taste a hundred folds more savoury than the pizza he’d ordered.

“Well then - Magnus, will you be paying by cash or card?”

Magnus also liked the slow and low cadence of his eye candy’s voice. But not just that; Magnus was no little man and yet he couldn’t get over the delightful frame that stood before him – daydreaming about the hardness and warmth that frame would be when pressed against him. Possessed by the beautiful thought of being ruffled by those big strong hands that gripped the pizza box held out to him, Magnus inhaled deeply, shivering when their fingers touched.  

And even then, Magnus continued with his close-up full body survey, getting all the tiny details as his eyes glided over the delivery guy’s lips and down his tattooed arms and neck – a whole body of sexiness caused Magnus to swallow nothing but bubbly feelings that were about to go popping. As though salivating from the yumminess Mr. Delivery Guy exuded, Magnus had soon built an appetite that craved a flavour that was a different sort of meat – his eyes looking down to roam again when he found a name stitched onto the worker’s uniform.

“Yes, that’s my name. Alexander”, the pizza guy smiled… or was that a smirk?  But he was looking at Magnus with that _game-on_ smile and even dared to lick his lips before going in for the kill, “Alec, for short”.

The perfect invitation.

And Magnus loved the tease and the subtle gestures.   

That which he took as a good sign and bolded his resolved, “Are you a beer or a cocktail person, Alexander?”

“I’m neither”.

Magnus smiled having realised that he’d work to do - he needed to up his game if he was to get a good looker like Alec who clearly, was a pro at playing hard to get, “only because you haven’t tried one of my specially made cocktails”.

Alec’s reply came in the form of looking at Magnus with his big colourful eyes and wet lips without saying a word.

“Then, how about now?”

“As you can see, I’m working”.

Magnus soon figured Alec was simply cunningly manipulative - and it turned Magnus on – already _hooked on_ and _shook_ by Alec. “And tomorrow?”

“Also working”.

Magnus was intrigued. A wide and genuine grin graced his face. He also mentally supposed Alec was the devil perfectly disguised as a pretty boy.

However, as much as Alec visually excited him and stimulated him in other places, Magnus knew when it’s time to try his luck another day.

“Though, I do get off at 10 tonight”.

The suddenness and well played nonchalance in Alec’s voice followed by his daring cocky smile, were enough to make Magnus want him – to talk to him and really get to know him and eventually touch and kiss him and be with him.

“Well then, Alexander, I’m looking forward to serving you tonight”.

Looking at Magnus with his lips perfectly pulled back and up in a curve, it was only then that Alec truly smiled - seemingly done with pretenses, “Yeah, me too”, his eyes crinkled at their corners. His entire face shone bright.

And it was that moment of Alec's undone that he also became Magnus’s, favourite pizza topping.

_\---_

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_


	2. heart hell-bent on falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec takes up Magnus's invitation for drinks after work. They met. They talked and are very curious about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One-shot turn multi-chap.

When Magnus heard his door bell, he was fidgety, sitting in his chair pretending to be reading so as to pass the time – because honestly, though he’d hoped with all his might, he didn’t actually expect his instant crush to have returned.

After quickly checking his hair and face in the mirror, he hurried towards the door, stopped briefly, took a deep breath, his fingers crossed, wishing with all his might that---

He opened the door and felt new life flowing through his veins at seeing Alec standing there – handsome though with a terrible posture, or perhaps it was how tall he stood with shoulders slightly bent hovering in the doorway, his eyes big and bold and piercing all the way through Magnus who couldn’t stop staring at the tall gorgeousness that once again graced him with his presence.

The night would be pleasant.

Magnus was sure.

The whispers of the night told him so - and he could feel it in his bones.

“Don’t tell me you expected me to bring another pizza”, Alec teased with a sideways grin.

A fond smile broke across Magnus’s face. “Well that would’ve been nice but for now, I would rather have you”.

“Well then…”, Alec stepped inside, a playful grin tugging at his lips while eyeing Magnus. “I guess today is your lucky day, and look---”, holding up a bag, “You seem like a wine guy so I bought cheese”.

Magnus lost focus there for a bit, amused with the odd way things were unfolding. Odd but exciting and had his skin tingling. “Wait. We met for 5 minutes and already you’re judging me?”

Alec raised an eyebrow. “So you’re not a cheese guy?”

“I love cheese”.

“As I said”, Alec smirked.

After Magnus gestured to him to come in, the smell of fresh soap lifted off his skin and tickled Magnus’s nose.

“For a man who just got off working at a greasy fast food restaurant, you sure smell great”.

Compliments were Magnus’s favourite thing.

Alec laughed, eyes crinkled at the corner, his lips perfectly formed into a kissable shape. “Should I be flattered?”

“I am the flattered one”, Magnus told him. “I feel like you were looking forward to our date”.

“Or just following basic etiquette to at least freshen up when visiting someone’s home”.

In lieu of a reply, Magnus only smiled while walking in tow of Alec – his imagination already running wild with the things he could do with those long legs and arms – hugging Alec from behind could become his new favourite thing.

“I suppose it’s safe to say you’ve travelled the world”.

They’d reached the living room and Alec’s eyes were all over the place – giving private nods at designs he might have considered strange or better yet, intriguing with the way his eyes widened at bits of Magnus’s antique collection.

“I get around”, Magnus answered, standing beside him – and the height difference just won’t go unnoticed. If he were just to tip a bit or even just leaned forward a bit then he would’ve his lips pressing against Alec’s mouth and he would have stolen a first kiss.

Alec hummed as he took the glass of sangria from Magnus, still enamoured with Magnus’s antique collection. “Tell me a story”.

Surprised at the request, Magnus smiled then cleared his throat. “What do you want to hear?” he asked, otherwise distracted watching Alec with intent - Magnus considered himself a good mixer of cocktails so he felt accomplished watching Alec sipping comfortably curious with sparkles in his eyes – perhaps it was the berries mixed with mangoes and peaches blended well with the wine but Alec could not stop himself from licking his lips – his tongue the perfect piece of bacon to chew on – he suddenly had Magnus feeling hungry.

Alec hummed in thought. “Stories about the strangest places you’ve been or the strangest food you’ve eaten or the strangest people you’ve met or something strange you’ve had to do or strange customs or---“, Alec gasped, stopping as if suddenly aware of himself when Magnus busted out in fond chuckles.

“You’re quite fixated on the stranger things in life, aren’t you?”

Alec’s ears definitely weren’t that pink just seconds before. So of course, he avoided Magnus’s eyes and took a whopping mouthful of the sangria, swallowing hard as if trying to regain some form of composure to distract from his earlier burst of excitement. “Where did you learn to make a drink mix like this?”

Magnus played along. “Cuba”.

“Well that’s a place I would love to go”, Alec’s reply still excited but more controlled. “The old capital looks fabulous”.

Stirring his own drink with his pinky finger, Magnus couldn’t ignore the flush state Alec was in. Watching a grown man blushing was exciting. It got his blood pumping. He was getting turned on and falling in a bucket of likeness for a man he’d only met in a night for at most an hour so far – so exactly why was his heart so hell-bent on falling?

 _Should he stop himself?_ Magnus pondered.

_Push those meddlesome feelings away. After all, they were never good to him in the past._

But it felt so good this time. The chase - running after a feeling that felt like possible happiness.

Alec finally turned to look at him – his eyes still full and colourful and everything pretty and Magnus can’t hold off anymore.

He wanted this man.

“I loved the dancing”.

“The dancing?” Alec asked, a smile of surprise sexy on his lips. “Are you saying you’re a good dancer?”

“I’m an excellent dancer”, Magnus replied as a matter of fact, loving his element of surprise.

“You’re also shameless”, Alec told him with a chuckle.

 “Well, when you know what you’ve got, you’ve to flaunt it”.

“I suppose you have a point”, Alec settled, “though you dancing in Cuba, that’s another sight I would love to see”.

Magnus’s eyebrows rose again – the thrill, the excitement of Alec was growing and kept intriguing him and at last he replied. “Times were great along the Malecón”.

“The what?”

“It’s just like Las Vegas except you replace the Vegas desert with miles of coastline along the Atlantic – lots of music, street food, lovers, party, rum and much dancing”.

“Lovers?”

Magnus smiled, “I said all that and that’s the only word you caught?”

“Well it’s a word of interest”, Alec retorts with keen interest, “So lovers, huh?”

“There were. Just not mine”.

“Meaning?”

“I was with people. Not lovers”.

“People?”

Magnus’s grin was wide. “You really are the selective hearing type, aren’t you?”

“Turned off?”

“I should be but instead I’m loving how much you’re into me”, Magnus smiled, refilling Alec’s glass, “I’m touched”.

Alec did his sideways cocky grin again. “Well, it’s as I said, today is your lucky day”.

“Are you ever coming down your high horse?”

Alec smirked, “Are you blind? This entire evening is me being off my ‘high horse', which is making me think you’ve got a hidden magic wand waving at me or something”.

Magnus could already feel the warmth of a good and possible happiness Alec could give him. “Then I suppose I should come clean and tell you, it’s all my natural charm… though I suppose you already know that”.

Alec rolled his eyes. “To think you had the nerve to talk about people on high horses when you’re riding so high you can’t see your narcissism”, Alec teased, a playful grin relaxed his face and red tinted his jawbones… though his attention was glued to the clock.

Magnus noticed. “It’s either you really love my clock or you really have to go”.  

“Both, I’m afraid”, Alec replied. “Sorry. I’ve to go now”, draining the last of his drink.

Checking the time as well, Magnus noted, “Midnight. What are you? Cinderella?”

Alec smirked, “Well, it doesn’t sound too bad a deal”.

“Sure you can’t stay for another round?”

“I wish, but I’ve got work early tomorrow and the last train will be in a few minutes”.

“And you’re here drinking Spanish cocktails?”

“Then that says something, doesn't it?”

“Like what?”

“Figure it out yourself”. Alec was clearly having fun. “Though something tells me you already have”.

Magnus won’t deny it that since before – ever since Alec accepted his first invitation he’d pieced together all the implications of Alec showing up after work all freshened and ready to hear a few life stories – so really, he was only waiting for the perfect timing to play cards and then strike.

And such a play card moment was now – when they were walking towards the door and Magnus supposed he should risk being called a creep and ask Alec for his number.

However, when they reached the doorway, Alec turned around and locked his eyes with Magnus. “That sangria was really good. You’ve got to teach me how to make it next time”.

Magnus quirked an eyebrow – clearly happy. “I’m looking forward to it already”.

Then Alec did that awkward thing again – that thing with his eyes looking at everything and looking everywhere but at Magnus – the sort of thing Magnus came to note Alec probably did whenever he was embarrassed.

But Magnus waited on him.

“You know…”, Alec started, clearing his throat, his eyes still avoiding Magnus, “I know where you live but it might come off a little creepy--- I’m sure--- if I were to just show up unannounced… so I think we should exchange numbers--- or something”.

“Of course”, Magnus was glad to tell him, relieved and was quick to retrieve his phone - ready to take that one step closer to what he hoped was a gentle happiness.

Fingers crossed.

Looking up to witness Alec’s smile, Magnus reached a hand out then wheeled himself in for a hug, pressing himself tight against the warm firmness that if he played his cards right, could be his.

“Well then”, Alec finally released him, “once again, the sangria was nice”.

They both laughed, Magnus fixing his gaze on Alec – making sure to burn the image in his memory until next time – whenever that may be.

“Keep in touch, Alec”.

“I’ll try. I’ve two jobs”.

“But that didn’t stop you from coming tonight so keep in touch”, Magnus grinned, teasing with trickery in his words and gesture.

With a smile, “Okay, I will”, Alec wet his lips – and even as he walked away, he kept looking back as if to ensure Magnus was still there watching him.

Well, Magnus did watch him go;

Watching and falling for this adorably awkward man - and he couldn’t wait for them to meet and chat and for him to feel that happy thing tickling his heart again.

Perhaps, pizza nights should become a thing.

 ---

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't usually write multichaptered fics but, I decided to give this one a go XD


	3. love at fifth sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next time they met, Alec’s skin was a little burnt by the July sun. His arms, hard and muscular - sweat dripping from his forehead and down his neck - and when Magnus stood close to him, Alec smelled like fresh earth.

Only fools believe in love at first sight.

Then what about love at fifth sight? Would that be okay?

The next time they met, Alec’s skin was a little burnt by the July sun. His arms, hard and muscular - sweat dripping from his forehead and down his neck - and when Magnus stood close to him, Alec smelled like fresh earth.

Magnus’s eyes roamed up and down Alec’s full body. “You’ve got to stop making me hungry”.

The surprise of them meeting was wide in Alec’s eyes and pleasant in his smile but he nonetheless flirted. “Nothing wrong with eating the food you see”.

Magnus had his head cocked to the side still admiring with a sly grin. “Is that permission to take you?”

Alec chuckled. “Good food doesn’t come that easily, Mr. Bane”.

Magnus's smile was very wide, finding it hard to take his eyes off Alec’s toned arms and legs that go on for miles – the sweat making his whole body glisten in the sun. “Is this the second job you mentioned?”

Alec nodded, “Yep. Pizza boy by night, garden designer by day – flowers are a thing”.

Much impressed, Magnus looked around with piqued curiosity. “Flowers huh? So what’s beautiful now?”

“You”.

He wasn’t expecting that.

Magnus wasn’t expecting that.

So just like cogs turning, so did Magnus’s heart. “You didn’t mention flattery being in your name”.

Alec grinned with a shrug of his shoulder. “I only tell a chosen few”.

Somehow, the table had somewhat turned – Magnus might have initiated the chase but it felt like he was the one being eaten. “If I’m not careful, you’ll have me swooning over you like a teenager in heat”.

Lifting the hem of his shirt to wipe his face, Alec's reply came with a wide teasing grin. “I welcome swooning. It’s cute”.

Supposedly by reflex, Magnus played with the sleeve of his shirt, shifting from one foot to the other. It wasn’t that he was nervous, it was just that he might’ve met his match – someone who was capable of making his skin tingle for not just kisses and hugs and sexier things but he was starting to feel he could love this man for a very long time to come. 

Which was crazy because they’d just met so his heart shouldn’t be thumping and he shouldn’t be so fascinated and frankly put – where the hell was all that love to give and hoping to get pouring out from? Yes. The love and chase was exciting but equally so, it could rather be extremely annoying because, people love but one day they’ll stop or even more, what about love of degrees? Sure, Alec showed up on his doorstep a second time and invited him out for games a few days later - and sure, Alec seemed very much into him but how could he be sure that what he was feeling was the same Alec felt?

It couldn’t be.

Love was a gamble.

But fight as Magnus might, Alec was about to give him the test of a lifetime.

“Alec, I’m going to go get my herbs”.

“Have fun shopping”. But just as Magnus had walked a few steps, Alec called out to him, “I’m off work on Thursday”.

Magnus stopped and smiled before turning around with a playful confused look. “And you’re telling me this because?”

“It’s too late to play hard to get, Magnus”.

Magnus could feel the ice around his chest stubbornly melting. “Goodbye, Alec. Let’s have a muscle showdown one day”.

“Are you telling me you’ve got something hiding underneath those fancy clothes?”

“I’ve got many things hiding underneath these fancy clothes”, he smiled, then blew a kiss, “Send a message when you’re ready to lose to me”.

It would seem like Thursday itself was impatient for when Wednesday night came, Magnus got a text message;

_A: On a scale of zero–pizza, how bad are you at bowling?_

_M: Very bad. Terrible, even._

_A: Great. Meet me at the bowling lounge in Midtown – if you’re not too busy for me, of course *wink wink*._

 

Apparently, Magnus wasn’t too busy – showing up in an open front shirt, eyes even more perfected with eye glitter and eye shadow – hair fluffy and neat and of course, nails well done.

“I hope you don’t plan on picking up anyone while I’m here”, Alec met him at the door – his eyes up and down surveying Magnus’s full body.

“Now, why would I need to when I’ve got you looking so fine?” leaning in for a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek, “You’re slaying with that cuff pants and loafers – and that little scruffy beard and hair you’ve got going on”.

“Glad you’re impressed”, Alec grinned, “Mission accomplished”. Magnus could tell Alec was really happy for the compliment - approval. Magnus was also proud to note how keenly Alec was checking him out. He’d debated wearing tighter pants but that would’ve made bowling harder and Magnus hated losing so he opted for hipster jeans – a little roomy but which was sure to hug his waist and show off his ass just fine when it came time to bend over and do some stylish yet stellar bowling. 

So far, things were going really well – so well that if Magnus were to keep count, then that’s the eighth time in five minutes that Alec had licked his lips. Feeling satisfied, Magnus wander around the place, nodding to the music playing. “Don’t tell me you’re hustling two jobs just so you could spend it all at high end places such as this”.

“Of course not. I hustle two jobs so I can treat the man I like”.

Magnus took a sip of his drink they’d ordered earlier, “And who’s this man I wonder?”

Licking his lips for the umpteenth time Alec cheekily answered, “He’s standing in front of me with the sexiest set of ass”. Grinning. “So I’m hoping for at least a kiss tonight”.

Magnus doesn’t even know that he’s blushing. But one thing he knew was that sometimes, one doesn’t realise just how thirsty he is until he starts to drink. In the same way, finding that long sought company and falling in love – or something that felt like it - was like quenching a thirst – a thirst Magnus didn’t even know he had – and now he can’t stop drinking.  

“Don’t play with fire, Alec”.

“What if I like the heat?”

“Regardless, my burn is eternal”.

“Then maybe I’m the one in luck tonight”.

Put it this way;

Right beside Magnus, was his human oasis.

So of course, Magnus wanted to drink.

But;

“There’s a dance club upstairs, right?”

“I think so”, Alec answered, cuffing his sleeves, getting ready to do some bowling.

“I want to dance”.

The colours in Alec’s eyes brightened in his surprise, “but we haven’t even started bowling yet”.

“I want to dance with you. Or--- are you afraid of the dance floor?”

“A little…”, Alec answered, watching Magnus like he suspected Magnus had a naughty or malicious intent, “But was that a dare?”

“No. I’m just thinking I would love to dance with you”, Magnus replied, already rocking to the music playing on the stereo.

He’d suspected some resistance but to his surprise, without much hesitation, Alec replied, “Okay. Let’s go”.

Sure. Magnus wanted to dance but, more than anything, he wanted to hold Alec – to feel that hardness and warmth against him – and inhale him. He also wanted Alec to envelop him.

And just when they were ready to go, Magnus felt a tug and by the time he made sense of what was happening, Alec’s lips were warm on his mouth with his tongue searching in Magnus’s mouth – breathing in and breathing out – a whole world turned upside down and had him floating clouds above nine.

When they pulled away, Magnus exhaled, licked his lips and asked, “What’s that for?”

“Compensation for spoiling my well planned date night”, Alec winked, then after, a satisfied smile gleamed in his eyes and reached the curving of his lips. “Now, let’s get you dancing".

Magnus doesn’t even reply because really; this pizza boy was about to drive him crazy with need and a growing feeling too big and bright and bold for him to hide.

On the way up, the elevator to the dance floor was tight – Alec was so close that Magnus could feel his breath on his skin – tingling – Magnus’s nose wiggling to the new scent lifting off Alec’s skin – not the smell of grease or meatiness or cheese and clearly not the scent of earth - it wasn’t even the scent of soap, but a scent that must have been exquisitely Alec’s – a scent that Magnus can’t yet describe but it had him hypnotised like a druggie hooked and in need of a fix.

And Alec was proving to be the good kind of fix.

So, Magnus closed his eyes. Inhaled, exhaled then reopened them to find Alec looking at him with his big whole colourful eyes and a sweet smile.

This;

This love at fifth sight was about to get a bit--- troubling.

 ---

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. Those love at XXX sights aren’t necessary times when they meet again but more like definite moments when Magnus (and in time, Alec) feels his ‘feelings’ shift to be something more… yep. That. Something like that. Really, thanks for reading XD


	4. dancing and tequila shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2nd date (sorta): 7 things Magnus learned about Alec.

When they got to the floor of the dance club, there was unexpectedly a long line waiting outside. Looking around confused, Alec wondered what the cause could possibly be.

Magnus of course, didn’t even blink an eye. Instead, he walked passed everyone as if they were invisible and made his way to the reception up front - that’s when Alec spotted the notice hanging on the wall.

“It says specially invited guests only”.

“So it does”, Magnus leaned back to whisper to Alec. “Lucky for us, I was born special”, his lips curving into a cocky smirk as he turned around and whispered something to the men at the door.

They got in.

Leave it to New York to have a dance floor packed in the middle of the week.

Tall bottles and glasses glistened on the shelves of the bar and tequila shots lined the corner of the wooden counter. Shift to the side, and bodies had strewn themselves on padded sofas – either, relaxing alone or with company fraternising. But even newer and more thrilling was the candlelit dance floor on which, hip to hip, the crowd was peppery and saucy in the swinging of their hiplines to Latin infused beats. Magnus could see the swelling interest in Alec’s eyes - attentive eyes that were soaking up all the information there was to give because clearly, all these things added up to the type of person Magnus was and clearly, Alec was interested.

“Magnus”, a woman with beautiful long flowing hair hailed – looking perfectly shaped in a tight body hugging dress - and even before Magnus replied, she’d locked herself in a hug with him, “I must be in luck seeing you here”.

 Magnus returned the kiss to her cheeks. “Dorothea. How have you been?”

“Pleasant. Though, that’s now upgraded to  _better_  seeing you again. I’ve missed you”.

Magnus smiled, pleasant and genuine. “I’ve brought company”, he supplied, gesturing to Alec.

“Oh, I see it’s another pretty one, tonight”, she winked.

Magnus internally cringed, knowing Alec’s selective hearing wouldn’t let that pass. “Don’t make it sound like I’m a regular”.

“Well you pretty much pass for one… with the way you still manage to make all eyes fall on you each time you pop in, you could pretty much pass for a god”.

The laugh Magnus let out was hearty even as he returned the hug - seeming genuinely happy to have met up with an old friend. “Nothing of the sort, darling”, then in the same breath, signalled towards Alec. “I shouldn’t let my pretty date wait”.

Alec and Dorothea made a polite exchange of greeting by acknowledging each other by the nodding of their heads. “Still, save me a dance”.  

As soon as Dorothea disappeared among the dancing patrons, Magnus turned to give his full attention to Alec. “I’m sorry about that. It’s been a while so I was only catching up”.

Alec didn’t seem to mind, and had in the short time, gotten himself a tequila shot from the bar counter. “I suppose that happens when you’re a regular”.

Magnus couldn’t hide his smile. He knew Alec would’ve caught that part and somehow - he was really liking all the attention Alec was giving him. There was something pure and genuine about it, and it excited him - knowing he may one day have this man walking about his apartment shirtless like he also owned it--- Magnus sighed, he was getting ahead of himself but still---

So let’s take a memo:

Things Magnus was learning about Alec tonight;

 **No.1.**  Alec got jealous over things he liked – that included, Magnus. An actual fact Magnus was very sure of.  

“What’s considered  _regular_  is debatable”.

Alec shrugged. “If you say so, Mr. God”.

 **No.2.**  Alec was a terrible liar – and was probably wishing to know everything about Magnus there and then. He also tended to drink more whenever he wasn’t completely being honest as well as when nervous. 

“Are you going to drink out the bar or are you ready to work those dancing shoes of yours?” Magnus teased, already rocking to the beat of the music.

Alec took another shot, suddenly appearing to be more reserved. “Why don’t you go ahead and have fun. I’ll be here when you get back”.

Understandably taken aback, Magnus worried. “Is something wrong? I thought we were about to slay everyone with our dancing”

A smile ran across Alec’s face – his cheeks getting rosé. “I think my two left feet will disagree”.

Magnus looked down – eyes passing Alec’s chest, flat belly, tight waistline and feet that indeed went on for miles – nice loafers, by the way. “Doesn’t look that way to me”.

“Trust me, they are. But soon enough, I’ll dance with you in another way”, Alec grinned.

Magnus took the dare. “Okay, then watch me and wish you were out there getting sweaty with me”.

 **No.3.**  Alec was obviously bad at dancing but was also daring and hated to lose as too, he didn’t want to spoil Magnus’s fun so he agreed on going to the dance club.

 **No.4.**  Alec was sweet.

 **No.5.**  Magnus wanted to eat him.

After minutes that seemed like long lonely hours, Alec found himself shifting from one foot to the next, tapping his fingers against the bar counter, feeling annoyed that one after the other, people just kept going after Magnus. Having briefly met Dorothea, Alec was fine with her. But everyone after was pure annoyance – and while Alec was willing to bite his lip and allow the ladies to have their way with Magnus for a while, all of a sudden, a man squeezed himself in going all out on Magnus with wild swinging hips while bouncing a happy face and happy feet and Alec just---- snapped.

Alec gulped another two shots then walked himself to the dance floor then whirled Magnus away by his ass pocket. “Sorry bud, but he’s with me”, he addressed the other guy – a sort of smugness in his voice as he then wrapped his arms around Magnus.  

Magnus did give him the quizzical look but Alec only played innocent and asked, “What? Only your date should touch you like that… and at present, that’s me. I’m your date”.

Magnus could only laugh - clearly satisfied so Alec added, “Seriously, you’re like that flame that draws moths”.

“Well, don’t blame the flame for being… hot”.

Alec laughed. “Do you have any idea how distracting you are?”

“Well thanks to you coming over here and tugging at me with all that drama, I suspect I must be very distracting”, he grinned, wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck, mumbling, “Took you long enough, silly”, then burying his face in the crook of Alec's neck – Alec’s scent now a mixed of tequila but was still so very intoxicating.

The dance floor was on fire with dancers spinning around and rolling hips and asses and changing partners but Alec held Magnus like an earned prized - slow dancing even when the music was fast beat – yet they were in sync to the rhythm telepathically playing in their heads.

Magnus rested his head on Alec’s shoulder this time, smiling in Alec’s shirt.

 **No.6.**  Alec doesn’t share the things he liked – of course, that included Magnus.

And there’s no crime in that.

Magnus liked winning.

They danced.

They drank.

They danced some more.

And some more, they danced the night away.

Slow and easy and intimate and Alec had no problem with his left feet. In fact, he was so drawn to the flame that in the middle of the dance floor, he grabbed Magnus’s ass and kissed him frank on the lips – not a fast kiss nor was it chaste – it was like Magnus’s lips were of a flavour and temperature Alec liked – a moment of craving for each other – a moment in which they both had a hefty appetite for the finer things of lips and tongues tasting of orange flavoured rum but when they pulled apart for breath, the essence of glory in Alec’s smile festered in Magnus’s heart and he wondered;

_Is there a point of return from love?_

And if it’s not yet love then he’s in big trouble for harbouring such strong feelings that could get even stronger.

He was threading dangerous territory.

But he loved it. The feeling was sweet and addictive;

_The road to loving somebody._

“Let’s get out of here”, he whispered to Alec, lips wet and needy.

_When does a falling heart stop falling?_

They finally fumbled their way back to Magnus’s loft and were barely behind closed doors before their lips started chasing each other again. Magnus can’t remember since when kisses had a taste. But at that moment, Alec’s tongue was flavoured with tequila and sweet seduction – his hands deft with unbuttoning Magnus’s shirt.

Magnus relaxed into the sheets and pillows – a smile bright in his eyes and on his lips.

“What’s so funny?” Alec asked, loosening the buttons on his shirt.

“Nothing”, Magnus wriggled out of his pants. “It’s just that we’ve finally gotten to the exciting part of the night”.

Alec laughed. “You sound so lewd saying that”, his breath tickling Magnus’s ear as he smiled kissing him there near his temple.  

When Alec’s belly trembled at Magnus’s fingers teasing above his waistline, Magnus smirked, “Who knew you would so sensitive?” enjoying Alec’s sudden intakes of breath.

Alec was gasping. His whole body flushed. “I can’t breathe”.

Magnus smiled to that. “Happy to know I took your breath away”.

Hoisting himself on his elbow, he took Alec’s tongue betwixt his lips - Alec’s lips were addictive, Magnus found. Or perhaps it was the shape of his mouth and the way he focused on the motion of his tongue around Magnus’s mouth - the sweet onslaught preoccupied Magnus’s whole being and had him trembling from sensations not brought on by experience from Alec’s end but plainly put, he’d fallen so deep for the guy that he’d indeed fallen to the level of a virgin teenager swooning.

And just as he’d opened that flood gate to come wash them over, Alec stopped moving. Shocked, Magnus gasped, carefully once again hoisting himself on his elbow to check----

Alec had indeed passed out.

His breathing puffing out into light snores.

Magnus, appalled yet amused, suddenly busted out in chuckles that had his entire body trembling with Alec flat and heavy on him.

You see;

Since the moment they’d stepped into the dance club, Magnus could tell Alec had long reached his limit of trying to impress him but, had refused on giving up and had in the interim, been drinking tequila shot after tequila shot for that needed liquid courage.

Well, Magnus didn’t know what more to do. He’d tried – tried very hard to stop his heart from feeling and falling but he failed - from the very start, it was impossible because;

His heart wanted what it wanted.

And what his heart wanted was this man stirring in his sleep, snoring – snores that were long and tired but which played a comfortable and pleasant lullaby to Magnus’s ears and---

Shit;

Magnus was in no position to run away and deny it.

 **No.7.**  Alec had fully captured him.

end of story.

_\---_

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clearly not the end of the story ><. The next chapter should be from Alec's pov. Thx for reading ;)


	5. thou have fallen, big brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec wakes up in Magnus's penthouse, wishing he could dig himself a hole to hide in after he'd fallen asleep during their making out last night.  
> Magnus works. Yep.  
> And meet Isabelle as Alec tells her about Magnus.

When Alec woke up, the scent of coffee had filtered all the way from the kitchen and reached him in bed.  

Speaking of bed, it was unlike anything Alec had seen before – red and silk seemed to have been the common theme in drapes, pillows and sheets. The room wasn’t excessively big but spacious enough to show off the antique furniture or perhaps, it was the lighting… windows that allowed the sun’s rays to create yellow streaks that gave the feeling of a pleasant morning.

By then, Alec had consciously confirmed he wasn’t in his own bed which meant---

He groaned, covering his head with the pillow - putting two and two together of how last evening went.

So much for all his effort in trying to win a man who already seemed to have descended from a high unearthly place – ever graceful and gentle with the beauty and grandiose of a monarch butterfly. 

Alec closed his eyes and willed himself back into that zone of winning the prize – he would take back the dignity he lost last night.

Barefooted and shirtless, Alec followed the scent of coffee which led him to Magnus who was also silk robed and sitting on a sofa reading the newspaper. Alec’s heart did a flip then a jump at just watching a sort of beauty he’d never seen before – it must have been the way in which the silk robe fell over Magnus’s broad shoulders making visible his broad muscular chest. Or perhaps, the manner in which his hair flattened on his head and was looking soft and silky - and if those weren’t enough to send the heart popping confetti then how about the way he turned each page of the newspaper – fingers barely touching the leaves with his touch of fine delicacy. And then the way he sipped from the tiniest teacup Alec had ever seen – sipping with the grace of a swan and the mannerism of royalty.

How the hell did Magnus manage to have looked so pristine before seven in the morning?

“Good morning”, Alec greeted, keeping steady and acting as though everything was normal.  

Almost immediately, Magnus turned around with a smile that made Alec weak in all the right places – his knees, his brain, his fingers tingling and begging to reach out and touch and caress Magnus.

It’s shamefully sweet how deep Alec had fallen.

“Sleeping Beauty finally awake”, Magnus walked up to him and reached out a hand to palm to Alec's face, drawing him into a kiss – the tip of his fingers prickled the senses – the coffee bitter on his tongue.

Alec never paid much attention to his height before – sure he was tall but that was never anything special – until Magnus. The way Magnus fitted against him was the most complete jigsaw puzzle he’d ever seen – and it made perfect for simply leaning in and stealing kisses.  

Alec licked Magnus's lips, then with shown embarrassment added. “Sorry about last night”.

“Not at all. I enjoyed it thoroughly, actually”.

Raising his eyebrow in surprise, Alec asked. “How so?”

Magnus smirked. “I learned many things about you”.

“Should I be worried?”

Magnus leaned in even closer and pressed his lips to Alec’s mouth. “Yes. Very worried. It’s going to be hard getting rid of me now”.

Alec finally fully laughed. “Getting rid of you was never on my bucketlist”.

“That unimportant, ah?”

“Quite the opposite”.

Just so, the morning dwindled while filling the living room with laughter and idle chats with some _getting to know you better_ questions here and there. 

“So what do you do?” Alec asked, looking around the loft with curiosity that carried over from earlier.

“Stay at home, order pizza, drink cocktails and wait on your call”, Magnus finished with a teasing grin.

Alec grinned too. “The last part was cute”

There had never been a more perfect Thursday, Alec thought. Mid-morning came and found them still chatting. Magnus offered his shower which Alec gladly used to freshen up. 

After coffee, Magnus flipped through his planner and sighed – disappointed that fun time was over. “I would love to stay and continue our sweet morning after moments but, duty calls”.

Alec looked at him as though genuinely surprised. “Now, exactly what could be more important than me standing shirtless in front of you?”

Magnus smiled, nodding his head while taking it all in – the hairy chest and the toned muscles underneath – Magnus had gotten as far as kissing those nipple buds last night. “Work – it should keep me out of trouble”.

“Oh, so you actually do work”.

“Of course I do", Magnus answered in a scandalised tone, though seeming amused. "The other day when we met at the botanical garden, I was collecting herbs – I specialise in herbal medicine”. And when Alec quirked an eyebrow obviously impressed, Magnus added, “What? Are you disappointed you don’t get my full 100% attention?”

“A little”.

“Then name your price, sir. I’ll make it up to you”.

At this, a smile rounded itself around Alec's lips. “Then, call me when you’re free. It is my day off, after all”.

“Oh what’s this? Missing me already?" Magnus teased, "You’re like that moth drawn to my flame”.

Alec was happy. “I won’t deny it”.

Magnus didn't hide his surprise at the quick and frank response. “Which do you prefer? Late lunch or early dinner?”

“The one at your earliest convenience”.

Magnus paused with a steady contemplative smile, “Alexander, you’re making me fall for you”.

Again, Alec was happy, “You mean to tell me you haven’t already?”

In lieu of a verbal reply, Magnus dropped his robe and as he walked in the direction of the shower, his muscles seemingly danced with each step he took. Magnus was right, he did have all sorts of things hidden underneath his fancy dress ups and Alec winced and rebuked his drunken stupidity to have wasted all that chance last night – a chance to have held and explored all that harden yet soft preciousness – all that heat that would’ve melted his fingers like cheese on hot pizza. No doubt, last night would’ve been yummy with just the right spice and flavour.  

.

.

.

When Alec got home, Isabelle was having late breakfast around the kitchen counter.

“How unlike you to be up before twelve on your day off”, she turned around talking but then suddenly stopped at seeing Alec’s clothes, “or are you just getting home?”

“Little sisters shouldn’t question their big brothers”.

But all that fell on deaf ears as Isabelle scooped up her cereal bowl in her hands and turned around giving Alec her full attention, “OK. Start talking”.

“About?”

“That silly grin you’re failing at hiding”.

Alec rubbed a hand across his face but it was useless. That grin loved his face. “You’re imagining things”.

“You do know that the more you resist it’s the more I’ll annoy you into telling me, right?”

Alec rolled his eyes – quick to give in. “Magnus. His name is Magnus”.

The excitement sent Isabelle’s eyes glistening. “Go on. I’m listening”.

“The end. I’m done talking”.

“Come on, Alec. At least tell me where you met”.

“His penthouse”.

Isabelle’s eyes widened. “Are you involved in a weird nightlife I don’t know about?... A possible third job?”

Alec rolled his eyes again, “Of course, not. I delivered his pizza”.

He could tell she was stuck somewhere between surprise and confusion.

“So, he’s the type who goes for men serving food in uniforms, huh?”.

“And pretty women too”, Alec unintentionally mumbled.

“Wait! What?” She exclaimed, concern round in her eyes, asking with caution in her voice “He’s straight?”

“Bi”.

“Oh”, her relief obvious, “Then all is equal in paradise”.

Alec sighed. Light and free. “Yeah I lucked out on that part, I guess. It’s just that I get the feeling he has been with many people and has experienced many things and just what if, I’m not enough?”.

With a pensive hum she asked, “But he’s single now, right?”

“I think so”.

“Then stop behaving like you were already rejected and work your ass off if you want him”.

“I am. And it’s tiring”.

“Tiring how? He likes you back right?”

“I think so”.

“Alec, just how badly do you want this?”

Alec took a moment to think before he answered, “so much that it’s tiring”.

“There you go again not making any sense”.

He sighed this time, taking a bite of Isabelle’s toast. “It’s just that every day I learn something new about him and while all that makes me happy and feel closer to him, I also feel the need to work hard to keep up with him. I like the flirting and the bantering but I’m starting to find it hard to keep my cool around him – afraid to appear too clingy especially to a guy who has been around and seems to enjoy his freedom – so I constantly flirt to hide these possessive feelings that I want him all to myself and telling my little sister how hot and bothered I am for a man I just met is unsettling so I’ll shut up now”, he turned around expecting to see either disgust or worry on Isabelle’s face. However, her eyes sparkled all the more, her lips spreading into a wide grin.

“It seems like you’ve found it, Alec”.

Alec furrowed his brows in confusion. “Found what? Were you even listening to me?”

“Very intently and it sounds to me you really like this Magnus – borderline in love with him”.

“Love?”  Alec repeated. “Don’t get ahead of yourself”.

“Well, maybe. But just think about it, when or for whom have you ever gone out of your way to flirt with or getting attention from or trying to keep up with and I’m pretty sure I spot jealousy; adding all that up plus your rendezvous last night, I would say, thou have fallen, big brother”, she grinned, “so deal with it”.

Alec, though unaware, nodded in agreement. After all, it’s not like he didn’t already know how hell-bent his heart was stuck on falling for Magnus – from the very second he'd opened the door and their eyes met over a box of pizza. Alec remembered the moment very well – the solid brown eyes that sparked with quiet excitement when they fell upon him. The flaunting movements of Magnus’s hands that accompany his well pronounced yet playful way of speech – and that body, attire old school but neat with the way his suspenders called attention to his slim waist, broad chest and strong shoulders and when he'd turned around to go get his wallet to pay, he also had a nice pair of ass, Alec had diligently noted. But beyond all that bodily attraction, Magnus was beautiful inside out – his way of thinking, the way he spoke, and his way he carried himself – his eloquence and how intense the fire he lit in Alec.

If love were to turn out a hot thing, then this definitely was it.

Alec had the hots for Magnus--- end of story.

“But really, I can’t believe you said you flirted”, Isabelle laughed, “You must let me meet Magnus”.

“Never”.

“So you say but you can’t hide him forever”.

“Maybe. But I can for now”.

“So stingy”.

Alec’s laugh slowly morphed itself into a contemplative grin at a recent memory that had him happy and hopeful for more – that sweet dream that awfully felt like a sweet memory of Magnus kissing him in his sleep – the sensation felt so soft and saccharine and real on Alec’s lips.

“I just told you, didn’t I?” he smirked, finishing the last of Isabelle’s toast, “I want him all to myself”.

_\---_

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So by now, you might have suspected that this will be a very light story. Just two people realising they're falling in love or something like it--- and hopefully will open themselves and let it be---- oh somehow, I feel like this should've been the overall story summary lol~ oh well, the story was a bit strange from the start so ^^~ do continue to read and thank you lots for leaving your thoughts/feelings on the previous chapters ;)


	6. let life surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec suddenly shows up wanting to surprise Magnus but instead, got the surprise of a lifetime when someone other than Magnus greeted him at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is somewhat different from the previous 5--- consider it character development XD  
> Happy reading ^^

No matter the best of intentions, never show up at someone’s house unannounced.

When Alec knocked on Magnus’s door and a tall, good looking young man answered, Alec quickly checked the doorplate – he was indeed at the right penthouse.

It also couldn’t have meant Magnus had moved out. After all, they’d seen each other just two days ago.

Alec swallowed, still confused and wary but managed to asked, “Is Magnus in?”

The young man looked at Alec equally suspicious - checking him in slow motion from head to toe. “And you are?”

Alec hesitated – suddenly not feeling well – his mind turning with many useless theories. He finally decided it best to leave and call Magnus later.  

But just then;

“Oh, Alexander”, Magnus suddenly came from around the corner, surprise clear in the way he smiled. “What a pleasant surprise”.

Alec just stood there, his mind still running at what this could all mean.

He also felt stupid for feeling such a strong sense of insecurity when they’ve only met for a little over three weeks – yet he felt he had the right to suddenly show up expecting Magnus to be waiting on him with open arms like he didn’t have a life of his own--- but now, with his eyes flitting from the young man to Magnus then back to the young man who was still looking at him with a keenness that would make anyone uncomfortable, Alec was sure he’d walked into something he shouldn’t have and now must hurry and leave before---  

“Well what are you waiting for?” Magnus came to the door, still smiling and it’s genuine with all his usual excitement, “Get out the way and let him in, Raphael”.

Almost reluctantly, still staring Alec up and down, Raphael retreated, leaving the door open.

“So what brings you here?” Magnus showed him towards the living room where Raphael went to sit, watching a movie.

Alec, still disoriented with about a thousand questions formulating in his brain, still managed a tight smile and a short reply, “I wanted to surprise you”.

A grin surfaced itself on Magnus this time. “Well consider it a success”.

Alec wandered into the room, watching Raphael, wondering what a teenager was doing looking so comfortable at Magnus’s place. Though at the same time, Alec mentally rebuked himself again for rushing to conclusions – the boy could be a relative or a neighbour or just a friend, nothing to panic over… after all, Magnus was acting as normal as possible so obviously---

“Not quite the introduction I’d hoped but be as it may, you’ve already met Raphael”.

Magnus must have noticed Alec’s distress. So they moved to the kitchen.

Alec couldn’t stop himself with questions. “Who is he?”

Magnus hesitated, but without breaking eye contact with Alec – almost as if he was searching for something or waiting for what was to come when he calmly said, “he’s my son”.

Alec gaped, searching Magnus’s eyes and waiting for him to say that was a joke.

“Surprised?” Magnus asked, a tiny smile on his lip.

Once again, Alec’s eyes flitted from Magnus to Raphael then back to Magnus and so continued this entire cycle of this constant back and forth. “Wait. That wasn’t a joke?”

“Well I suppose it’s funny in the sense that I have a teenage son but no, no joke, he’s my flesh and blood”.

A trillion questions were at once forming in Alec’s head at trying to understand what was perhaps the biggest surprise in his adult life.

“But you don’t look that old”.

Magnus handed him a glass of water. “Well thank you. I don’t feel that old”, he laughed, light and soft as if he too was threading on delicate ground. “But I was quite… active in my teenage years”.

Alec gulped the glass of water in one go. “I see. So you had sex with a woman”.

This question must have been the biggest surprise for Magnus… but there was also worry in his voice as he replied, “Yes. That’s how it normally works”.

This time, Alec poured himself another glass of water. “Are you two still---“

“Together? No. That’s long over. But Raphael comes by whenever he wants”.

Be it subconsciously or the pressure of the entire evening’s proceedings, Alec lowered his voice to ask. “So let me get this straight, are you---“

“Bi?”, Magnus finished, “Yes. I am”.

“I see”, Alec replied – though his mind was far – wondering off somewhere where Magnus wasn’t sure it would’ve taken them. This wasn’t the first time he’s had people walk out of his life the moment they know about his actual way of living – filled with responsibility – and while Magnus had hoped with all his might that Alec would turn out differently, he also concluded and accepted that Alec was only human like everyone else – young and human and from what he’d gathered over their time together, inexperienced so of course, he could understand if Alec wanted to run. So he waited, and watched Alec internally debate and when at last Alec looked up at him, Magnus held his breath and waited for it.

“That’s good”.

Magnus was suddenly confused, “Excuse me?”

“I said that’s good. I don’t know what I would’ve done if you were straight or even worse, married”.

Magnus sincerely wasn’t expecting such an easy reaction… almost like a dream come true. “So you’re okay with this?”

“Yeah. Definitely”, Alec sighed relieved, “I mean I’m a surprised you have a son but---”.

“Wait”, Magnus quickly stopped him, “You’re really okay with this? Why?”

“Are you really asking me why?” Alec looked at him confused, “Magnus, it’s because I really enjoy spending time with you. Isn’t that obvious by now?”

The relief and gladness Magnus felt was as clear as day with the glow in his face.  

“I’m very glad to hear that”.

At that very moment, Magnus’s phone rang so he excused himself. Alec then walked into the living room and stood alone with Raphael. Raphael looked up and again started to scrutinise Alec from head to toe – his face near expressionless - no way for Alec to know what the boy was thinking. So Alec, fidgeted, fixing his collar and the hem of his shirt, thinking hard about what to say, when suddenly, the boy spoke. “Are you his new boyfriend?”

The frankness in his question caught Alec by surprise. So the kid did know about his father. That’s good. This should make things a lot easier. He asked a good question too – one which Alec wasn’t sure how to answer so he just replied, “No”.

Raphael gave him that pointed look again, “Are you sure?”

What was that supposed to mean? For sure, he and Magnus were more than at the stage of liking each other but, they haven’t made anything official.

“Why wouldn’t I be sure?”

Raphael shrugged, “No reason. It’s just that Magnus looked really happy to see you”.

“He did?” Alec was quick to reply, suddenly feeling excited, “Wait… you call your father by his name?”

“Yep. He looks too young for me to call him papa or dad. It’s embarrassing especially during parents-teachers meeting”.

Alec nodded. He had a point. “Tell me something, how old is he?”

Raphael looked at him again, a long contemplative stare as though wondering why Alec was asking him something he should’ve already known.  “I’m not telling you”.

Alec didn’t fight it. Okay. “Then how old are you?”

“Not telling you that either”. Raphael was definitely being a deliberate stubborn feisty thing but still had the nerve to ask Alec. “What about you? How old are you?”

“Raphael…”, Alec stepped closer to him, “in this world you’ll have to learn to give and take. You answer one of my questions, then I’ll answer one of your questions”.

Raphael looked at him – blank and his usual scrutinising. “Suit yourself”.

Alec laughed, feeling as though he and this boy would get along just fine.

Not long after, Magnus returned, “Raphael, did you finish your homework?”

“I don’t understand anything”.

“Subject?”

“Physical Geography”.

“Did you even try?”

“I did but plate tectonics just isn’t meant to be understood”.

Magnus slid in the sofa beside Raphael. “Show me”.

Alec was intrigued, actually.

When he took it on impulse to go visit Magnus, never had he thought he would have walked in on all this; Magnus, a father to a young teenage boy. He laughed to himself at how quickly life had just escalated and the bizarre part was that he wasn’t even half as freaked out like he was at that time watching Magnus dance with all those people at the club or all those lovers-not-lovers Magnus had gone on rendezvous with in Cuba.

Another phone call came for Magnus, so he excused himself again to answer. Magnus was right when he’d said he was a busy man working from home.  

Alec’s attention then went back to Raphael who at first was attentive trying to solve the questions on his own before he soon gave up and tossed his book to the side of the sofa, turning up the volume on the television and digging into a pack of Oreo cookies.

Alec didn’t even realise he was standing all this time but he walked over to Raphael. “Shift over and let me have a look at that”.

Raphael unexpectedly didn’t resist and let in Alec beside him.

“Hand me one of those cookies”.

Raphael looked appalled. “If you need me to share my food, you’ll need to ask nicely”.

Alec gave him the ‘as if’ look. “I don’t want your cookie. I just want to show you something. Now let’s imagine the top cookie of your oreo sandwich to be the lithosphere that I’ll now break into two pieces – and let’s name these pieces, plates – like the plates in plate tectonics – and all this yummy creamy filling is the asthenosphere. The lower cookie is the lower mantle”.

Some minutes passed and Magnus returned, pausing at the door watching Alec explain to Raphael.

“So a divergent plate margin is basically – let’s push down on the two broken cookie halves – the plates – and slide them apart. Do you see that?”

Raphael nodded, “Yeah”.

“What do you see?”

“The cream between the two cookies – between the plates - is being pushed upward”.

“Exactly! That’s the magma that will eventually harden to form new lithosphere – new land”.

Raphael nodded while contemplating on the broken cookie in Alec’s hands. “So that’s why it’s called the constructive plate margin”.

“Precisely”, he smiled, patting Raphael on the head.

“I guess Magnus didn’t just fall for your good looks, huh?”

Alec was about to reply when Magnus called, “Raphael, that’s not the first thing you say to someone who offered you their help”.

Packing his stuff, Raphael mumbled. “Thank you” – a tiny smile around his lips that pleased Alec.  

“No problem. Ask me anything any time”.

“Does this mean I’ll be seeing you around here more often?”

Alec looked at Magnus as though for permission. “I certainly hope so”.

Magnus smiled. “Get your stuff, your mother is waiting”.

“You called her?” Raphael sighed, “Can’t I just hang out with you guys?”

“No. Alexander and I have important business to discuss”.

Again, Raphael’s eyes were direct and frank searching out the truth. “So you say but you just want him all to yourself”. 

Alec blushed.

Magnus didn’t even dodge the statement. “You got me”.

“See you around, Alexander”.

“Alec is fine”.

“But Magnus calls you Alexander”.

“That’s because I’m the exception”. Magnus hugged Raphael at the door, kissing his forehead, “Now shoo”.

When Raphael finally left, Magnus turned around, watching and reading every single expression that slowly washed over Alec’s face. Expressions of no longer confusion or surprise but instead awe - Alec was awed and amused.

“That flame of yours must have been burning hot like a bonfire back in your youth”.

Magnus laughed. “Do excuse Raphael. He can be a bit of a demon when he wants to”.

“Yes, he’s certainly quite intimidating at first”. Alec laughed, “but he’s a smart kid”.

“Of course he’s smart. The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree”.

Then before Magnus knew what was happening, he’d leaned in and brushed his lips against Alec’s, then standing back, acting all cool. “I really didn’t expect to see you today. I’d figured you’d be busy with work or something”.

“I was busy for most of the day but then my meeting ended earlier than I anticipated”.

“A meeting at the botanical garden or do you pizza boys meet and talk about how many pizzas you sold for the day?”

Alec rolled his eyes, “ha ha, you’re so funny”, but then added, “I had a meeting with the professor supervising my thesis”.

Magnus paused at this – his eyes full of surprise. “You’re a student?”

“Yep. Graduate school. Actually, you’re looking at the soon to be Doctor Lightwood. Just give me another two months”.

“Wait a minute here. So you’re in graduate school but also work at the botanical garden and at the pizza place?”

“Yeah. Something like that”, Alec nodded, “It’s more like I’m doing my field research at the botanical garden while the pizza bit is for extra cash”.

Remembering their first date, Magnus teased. “Extra cash for dates?”

Alec laughed, “Yes. Exactly that if you insist”.

The day was jam-packed with information for both parties but to be honest, they both found the fast pace of things chilling – like they’re filling a hunger with a big appetite for each other.

“So what do you want to do now?” Magnus asked.

“Oh I almost forgot why I dropped by”, Alec answered, digging into his bag, “I wanted to play chess”.

Magnus quirked an eyebrow. “Chess?”

“Yeah. Chess. Don’t want to?”

“I don’t mind. I’m just surprised you came by and waited all this time to play a board game”.

Alec arranged the game on the small table in front of them. “You don’t think I’m a pervert who only thinks about kissing you and groping you every chance I get, right?”

Magnus chuckled, deliberately walking directly in front of Alec. “It’s not like I mind if you do”.

Alec as though suddenly turned on, licked his lips. “Okay, then let’s make a deal”.

“On what?”

“Whoever wins gets to grope the looser. In?”

Magnus had a rakish grin. “You really like playing with fire, don’t you?”

Alec licked his lips again and smiled. “It’s as I said, I like your burn”.

Magnus loosened the top of his shirt and sat across the coffee table. “I’m going to make you beg, Alexander”.

Alec laughed, taking off his shoes to get comfortable. “Bring it on, Papa”.

.

In the car on his way home Raphael nonchalantly mentioned. “Magnus has a new boyfriend”.

“Oh, does he now? Do you like him?”

Raphael took a while to answer looking out the car window. “Yeah. He’s nice. He helped me with my homework”.

“That’s nice but that’s it? It’s not like Magnus couldn’t have helped you”.

Raphael was contemplative again before saying. “Magnus was laughing”.

Raphael’s mother laughed. “What is he? A robot? Doesn’t he always laugh?”

“Smile. Yes. But not laugh. This time he was laughing – very toothy. And he was happy to get rid of me”.

His mother laughed. “What do you mean?”

“Normally he would nag me to stay but this time, he was quick to send me home”. Raphael paused again, his eyes still focussed outside the car window. “He was genuinely happy to see Alec – you could see it in his eyes and how busybody he was fussing over me and my homework doing daddy overtime”. Raphael laughed. “I can’t wait to visit again”.

“Seems like you’re more planning on being mischievous than a simple visit. If it is as you say, then don’t disturb your father – not when he’s found someone dear to him”.

“Maybe next time I’ll bring along Chairman”.

“Are you even listening?”

“No”, Raphael laughed. “Oh man, this will be fun”.

His mother laughed too. “There’s a little devil in you”.

Raphael chuckled. His eyes still focussed outside the car window taking in the city lights, his face being cooled by the passing breeze. “I wonder if I’ll end up having two dads?”

“Would you like that?”

Raphael sighed, looking pensive as he thought of an answer. “It’s not so much about what I want”.

“Then what is it about?”

“I want daddy to be happy”.

His mother smiled. “ _Daddy_ , huh? And you think this Alec will make him happy?”

“I don’t know but wouldn’t that be nice?”

Yes.

It surely would be.

  _\---_

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. So as I mentioned up top, the tone sorta shifted in this chapter but, I hope you still found it a pleasant surprise... and read. I actually had fun writing this kind of AU Raphael x Alec interaction. Many thanks for reading this bit of strange XD


	7. one arabian night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slowly, Alec and Magnus start to get closer; daily text messaging, foot and neck massages, making out, cooking together over an Arabian story and soon, Magnus finds out that Love is quite the persistent fellow.

_Via text messaging_

**Magnus:** Be careful working outside today. The heat is unforgiving.

 **Alec:** Thanks. For better or for worse, I’m cooped up in the lab all day.

 **M:** Ouch. Be sure to take breathers.

 **A:** Your day good so far?

 **M:** Nothing I can’t handle.

 **A:** Well take it easy. You seem like a workaholic.

Magnus smiled as he typed a reply.

 **M:** I prefer, Perfectionist.

 **A:** Same difference.

A smile slowly found its way to Alec’s eyes and at the edges of his lips as he sat in a corner as though barricading himself in a world where it was just him and Magnus.

Without waiting for a reply he sent another text;

 **A:** I want to meet you.

 **M:** You, Mister. Stop picturing how irresistible I am, and concentrate on your work.

 **A:** I need motivation.

 **M:** Fine. Come over when you’re done. I’ll give you a foot massage.

 **A:** Don’t be stingy. Give me plenty more.

 **M:** Foot and neck massage. Final offer.

 **A:** Fine. I’ll take the deal. I’ll text you when I’m close.

Magnus had a permanent laugh typing his reply.

 **M:** Okay lov— [delete]

He paused, thinking how close that was. It was always so troublesome whenever he lost control of all those feelings welling up.

.

.

.

“I feel like your hands are filled with magic”.

As planned, and what seemed to have become a ritual, Alec was back at Magnus’s place. More and more, Magnus found himself occupied around dinnertime with Alec – and though he was hungry and long ready to eat – near salivating – he regarded himself the most disciplined man of mankind – resisting the urge, the heavy temptation to simply bend over and let his lips kiss a trail along his fingertips that politely pressed into Alec’s skin. When he applied more sandalwood oil and pressed into Alec’s neck, a deep sweet moan whispered through Alec’s mouth, sending all the blood to Magnus’s groin – surprising him so much he jumped and tossed a towel to Alec.

“And that brings us to the end of my free labour. Wipe yourself”.

Alec licked his lips – far too observant for anything to have gone unnoticed. So very naughtily, teasingly in the way he seemingly undressed Magnus with his eyes, he replied. “If you wanted a reward, all you had to do was say so”.

Magnus too did that thing he normally did with his eyes – the way he narrowed them – looking – searching – trying to read the lines and all the in-betweens. Alec licked his lips again, a smile now resident in his crinkled eyes and sexily curved lips – and just like that, while still sitting, he leaned forward – smugness all over his face – as he waited.

So of course, Magnus walked over and straddled Alec’s lap – his eyes still searching, watching every reflection in Alec’s irises.

“Alexander…”.

“Yes, Magnus?”

“I need you to kiss me”.

At this, Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’s waist. “Can I kiss you all over?”

“Only if I can return the favour”.

No answer came after that for very soon, Alec’s lips were on Magnus’s chest – his face buried under Magnus’s shirt - light brushes that worked their way into hungry drags across Magnus’s neck and in time, Alec’s tongue seemed to wrapped itself around Magnus’s Adam’s apple, licking it with hungry indulgence – pulling a purr from Magnus, forcing him to want to writhe and strip naked under all that sensual heat that threatened to burn him.

With all that pot boiling, the heat overflowed and they could both feel each other’s bulge through their trousers – the need to release steam and the eagerness to let their deeper desire be known ripped through whatever control they had for coherence and patience.

When Magnus rolled his hips down, they moaned in unison – finding the pleasure too surreal and over the top – a sensation far greater than their pretty minds had ever imagined.

Alec kissed him again on the lips, and perhaps it was the scent of the sandalwood oil lifting off his skin or the lavender leaves Magnus had laid on the table earlier, but when their lips touched and their tongues met, it was like the whole wide world started to melt while they drifted to another universe – a world of their own.  

Like a thirst unquenchable, Magnus sweetly swallowed Alec’s kisses, feeling his heart fluttering at the sound of Alec’s breathing – all his senses reduced to what was immediately in front his him; Alec strong and beautiful and saccharine in this impossible glory.

With his heart beating too fast and too loud in his ears, Magnus clasped Alec’s face with his hands, moaning each time he opened his mouth to take Alec’s lips between his – eating – enjoying his feast. “That felt good”, Magnus said, suddenly starting to giggle at the way his entire skin tingled and at how his heart was truly hell-bent on loving Alec.

Alec pulled back to look at him – to look at the sparkle in Magnus’s eyes - and he must have liked what he saw – this sweet playfulness to Magnus who for the life of him couldn’t stop his giggling – giggles that must have been contagious for Alec too, started to laugh – teasing between giggles. “Am I that good that my kiss is driving you crazy?”

Willing himself to some sort of composure, Magnus looked at him before then flinging his arms around Alec, and then buried his face in the crevice of his neck. “At this pace, I doubt there’s a madhouse that will be able to save me”.

Alec hugged him back, tightening his grip around his waist. “Now, why would you need saving?”

_Because, love is a gamble._

_Because, already, I triple times lo-- like you._

_Because, I know you like me and I like you and that’s exactly when life will decide we’re too happy and will meddle until one of us leaves._

_Because, I’m tired of being left alone for loving too much._

So naturally, Magnus wished that was a rhetorical question, but nonetheless answered with a smile. “You were only one breath away from sucking all the wind from my lungs”.

Alec grinned, “Of course, I’m a passionate guy after all”.

They exchanged a soft smile when Magnus suddenly gave Alec a confused look. “I know I’m all sorts of magic but wow, to think I’d have you shaking this much in your pants”.

Alec rolled his eyes. “You wish. Shift over a bit. My phone is in my pocket”.

When Alec managed to reach his phone, he mouthed to Magnus, “My sister”.

“Yes, Izzy”.

“Mum wants to know what time you’ll be coming home”.

“Soon”.

“How soon is soon?”

“Soon enough”.

The phone line goes quiet for a bit before Isabelle added. “You sound annoyed”.

“You’re imagining things”.

“Annoyed like I’m interrupting something”.

Alec inhaled then let go a huge puff of air. “Was that all you wanted?”

“See what I mean? You’re even more annoyed than a second ago. Wait, are you with Magnus?”

Alec grimaced. He would never get rid of her now. “If you figure out that much then hang up”.

“Jace wants to meet him”.

Alec frowned. “You told Jace? Izzy!”

She actually laughed out loud. “Of course I did. Why wouldn’t I?”

Alec sighed. Might as well give up while he could. “Tell mum I’ll be eating out tonight”.

Isabelle near squealed. “Having a dinner date with Magnus?”

Somehow, Alec couldn’t resist laughing. Once his sister was hooked on a topic of interest, it was near impossible getting her to drop it. “Goodbye”. And with that he hung up.

Magnus of course heard everything, smiling. “Only one sister?”

“And two brothers - Jace and Max. Isabelle is the nosey type – though with good intention”.

“And you told her about me?”

Trying to hide the red tint crawling on his face, Alec turned his back to Magnus. “Your name might’ve come up somehow”.

Magnus can’t deny the happiness his heart was feeling, but feared Alec would’ve overheated from embarrassment – so even though it was cute watching him burn in a red candy apple sort of blush, he--- “How do you feel about Mediterranean food?”

“Olives and Arabian stories sound healthy”.

“Then let me tell you about that time I went to the Djemaa el-Fna in Morocco”.

Alec perked up. “The name alone is a mouthful”.

Magnus laughed. “It translates to _assembly of the dead_ ”.

Alec pulled an appalled face. “Doesn’t sound very touristy”.

“Oh, but it is. Forget the part where it’s practically an eleventh century public execution site and you’ll enjoy evenings of wonderful carnival”.

“Oh wait, did things just get worse?”, Alec chuckled, taking the pots from the cupboard and handing them to Magnus. “What fun carnival could there possibly be in such a place?”

“Or like a festival, if that helps. Just after sunset, the entire square becomes alive with dancers, story-tellers, magicians, traditional healers with traditional medicine and…”, then pointing to Alec’s arms and neck, “tattoo artists. The flute music is very festive and dreamy and let’s not get started on all that food on grill. Though, I suppose the smoky tagine has always been my favourite”.

Alec's eyes widened, clearly impressed. “You can start your own travel channel”.

“Yes. I suppose I would look pretty on TV”, Magnus joked, taking the plums and olives from the refrigerator and laying them on the kitchen counter. “Maybe I will when I find myself a travel partner”.

Playing sneaky, Alec replied with, “Well, you can always go with Raphael”.

Magnus sighed, suddenly clicking to daddy mode. “Raphael has reached that age where if he’s not sleepy then he’s hungry and if neither of those two, then he’s obsessing or getting angsty over Simon”.

Alec couldn’t hide his amusement. “Simon?”

“I can’t say if they’re friends or whatnot, but they seem close”.

“That doesn’t even make sense”.

“Nothing makes sense when you’re teenager”, Magnus sighed, adjusting the flame on the stove. “Okay. Let’s leave it to simmer and come have some wine while I tell you all about those rogue gropers in the Djema e-Fna".

Alec’s eyes widened with a sort of incredulousness. “You mean to tell me I wasn’t your first?”

Magnus poured them wine, laughing. “Never mind that”, handing Alec a glass, “I get the feeling you and I are about to have many firsts”.

A soft smile gently crossed Alec’s lips. “Oh yeah, like what?”

“It’s bad manners to rush time”.

After a toast to more nights of food and storytelling, Alec took a sip, loving the fruitiness that washed about in his mouth, and then replied, “Then I suppose I’ll need to stick around, huh?”

Magnus wasn’t expecting that reply but he nonetheless answered, “No pressure”, though his eyes belayed more than his words expressed.

Because by then the feelings he had for Alec had become visible if not crystal clear, and if that wasn’t the case, then clarity was neither possible, nor necessarily desirable.

Magnus took another sip of his wine watching Alec watch him in the dimmed light – Alec watching him as though biding his time in wait for something.

Because really, just how much longer did Magnus intend to fight it?

Anyway, that’s all irrelevant now because look who finally showed up!

All that floaty feeling and the need to swoon and hug and smooch Alec had already – inevitably – called that heart fluttering and giddy thing to Magnus’s doorstep – and it was knocking.

And as Magnus would soon find out, Love was quite a persistent fellow.

Be careful.

  _\---_

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I wrote this chapter, I kept giggling to myself because shit my Magnus x Alec are so... they're a bit strange hehe. Yeah, I might be having way too much fun writing but really, Thank you lots for continuing to read and taking the time to leave your love in whatever form <3


	8. absence makes the heart grow fonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halfway across the world from each other, Magnus confided in Catarina about Alec, while Alec confided in Maryse about Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading XD

Sometimes, real life intrudes on romance.

Nothing bad per se. But sometimes, there's no time to love with all your heart. Nor time to enjoy all the love your heart has to give and receive.

It's a bit pesky at times.

Or is that really the case?

Only four days then without seeing each other and Magnus and Alec have never so desperately craved each other's company.

The missed calls kept piling up. The text messages and voice notes went hours before a reply.

Alec missed hearing the low careful and sweet sound of Magnus’s voice and Magnus, when the days ran long and the meetings ran longer and when he was finally back at his hotel room alone and craving, he felt like he would do anything to hear the sexy cadence in Alec's voice.

As it were, he was halfway across the world on a business trip while Alec was busy with his final thesis near dued for submission - which left not enough time to chat and if that was not bad enough, the time difference made it all the more intolerable, it burned his heart and made him miserable.

"Is the food that bad or are you already in your presentation zone?" Catarina asked. There were both presenters at a Herbal Medicine Conference in Indonesia and were then having lunch. "Or maybe I'm just the boring one and if you say yes to that, I'll fight you", she ended, pointing at him with her fork, though smiling.

Magnus used his own fork to lower hers. "No such thing", he finally drank from his glass. "I'm just otherwise distracted".

"Anything I can help with?"

Magnus sighed then kindly smiled at her. "I wish you could".

"Try me".

So Magnus put his utensils down and pondered for a bit. "Are you any good at love?"

Catarina looked up at him intrigued and curious. "I don't know. Try me".

Magnus looked off into space again, perhaps remembering times spent and enjoyed with Alec. Raphael aside, time spent with Alec had become his new favourite thing.

"There's this person I like", he started, folding his hand towel, pensive while smiling.

Catarina nodded. "Yes. I can see that".

"You can?" Magnus looked at her surprised yet somewhat relieved. "Tell me, Cat, what do you see?"

She hummed a thinking sound. "Since you've been here, every break you get, you check your phone and depending on what you see, you sometimes smile or sometimes you sigh and whenever you reply, there's this gentleness on your face", she smiled at him with a tease. "But with you being you, it took me a while to place that kind of expression because you know, it's you and I didn't expect it but, now after what you asked me, I'm pretty sure you're in love or really really triple really like this person".

Magnus was left speechless, just staring at her for a few moments before saying, "I don't know what to say", though he was smiling, obviously pleased.

She herself was pleased with her assessment, relaxing into the chair. "Well I am your friend for a reason, you know", she winked. "Now, tell more about this person who has you sleepless and can't breathe".

"In a nutshell?"

"That's a start".

"His name is Alexander. His eyes are pretty. Tall and slender with legs that go on for miles and crafts a smile that makes the world feel right and very importantly he gets - - -

"---along with Raphael", she finished Magnus's sentence.

Magnus laughed. "Yes. Exactly so".

Catarina also laughed. "He's quite a catch. So why the frequent space out moments?"

Magnus looked away, biting his lips as though trying not to admit to something but after Catarina's jesting he replied, "I miss him. I knew I probably would have but, missing him this much is crazy, Catarina. What the hell is happening to me?"

Perhaps she too was surprised for she laughed out loud, though there was a sort of pride and merriment to it.

"Don't laugh at me, Cat", Magnus helplessly groaned. "I am miserable".

Though no matter how much she tried to set a straight face, her laughter just wouldn't stop. "I'm sorry it's just that not too long ago you were the one telling me love is for time wasters and that you will never fall for it because you know better and yet, here you are telling me you're head over heels, my friend - that there's no turning back. You've fallen and you've fallen so hard and you're so darn cute with it and I can't wait to tell Ragnor".

Magnus dropped his head on the table, groaning louder. "I know. I am eating my own words. I mean, even I am surprised and it's scaring me how much I am into him".

"Well have you tried calling him?"

"I have but with the time zone, it's tricky. We keep missing each other. So when I'm free he's busy trying to finish up his thesis and I don't want to disturb him".

"Oh wow, look at you, Mags! Your love is also considerate".

"You really think so?", he peeked at her between his fingers. "I just don't want him to feel like I am clingy or ignoring him".

Catarina cupped a hand over her mouth in frank surprise. "When did this happen? You caring what others think about you?"

Magnus dropped his head on the table again before then leaning sideways and looking over at her. "I know, I know. I am done for".

"No you're not", she took his hand in hers and held it tightly. "You've only just started".

"You think so?"

"I know so. So chin up, and tough it out. Only two days until you'll at least be in the same city".

Magnus had a grateful smile. "Thanks, friend".

Back in New York, Alec had just gotten home from university - messy hair, eye bags, dark circles and the same clothes from yesterday. "I take it you weren't at Magnus's".

Alec rolled his eyes. "Izzy told you too?"

"Of course, not. Jace did".

Dropping his things on the floor and reaching for some orange juice in the fridge he asked, "What else did he tell you?"

"That you're step-daddy to a teenage boy".

Alec groaned. "Are you also going to tease me?"

Maryse laughed. "Well I do find the whole thing funny. You're barely done with grad school and you're already playing papa".

Perhaps it was the way everything sounded but Alec too started to laugh. "I know. But Raphael is such a good kid".

"And Magnus, is he a good person?"

Alec didn't even wait a second before replying. "He's the best thing".

Maryse spent a moment watching her son and every shade of change that reflected in his eyes and across his face. "Are you happy, son?"

Alec paused as though thinking and rethinking his answer, or rather, his final decision. "I believe, I love him".

At that, Maryse only smiled at him before then walking up and caressing his cheeks. "Then, I'm happy for you, hun".

Alec returned the kind gesture, holding her hand on him and gratefully squeezing it. "Thank you, mum".

After that, Maryse left for bed, leaving Alec to replay the pleasantness of the evening. He knew his mother was supportive when he told her and the whole family that he's gay. Thankfully, without fuss they accepted him, loved him no less nor treated him any differently and for that, he'd forever be grateful and feel forever happy to be born into such an openminded family.

A family he couldn't wait for Magnus to meet.

Checking the time on the wall clock, he sighed. Magnus was bound to be busy at the moment for a phone call, so he instead sent a WhatsApp message;

 **'- Only one more day and eleven hours to go- - - but who's counting?! XD Try not to miss me too much'** _m _essage_sent_

_message_read_

Magnus smiled and hauled his suitcase. 

Sometimes, even tricky timezones are heaven sent. 

  _\---_

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, no direct Magnus/Alec interaction this time but I hope you still had a pleasant read. Many thanks for your kudos/feedback/comment ^^


	9. homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> homecoming; Raphael and Alec have a pizza night and a heart to heart talk about Alec's feelings for Magnus. Magnus finally returns home and he and Alec definitely make up for the time they were apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd some trouble posting last time so maybe some of you missed Alec's full text message to Magnus (in ch.8) and the last 2 or 3 lines that followed after... which sort of leads into this chapter so do go back to check so I don't lose you along the way XD So yeah, the first part of this chapter occurs a few days before chap. 8 while the second part picks up back to the current timeline. And I definitely upped the PG rating on this >< As always, happy reading XD

**a few days earlier.**

 

"Pizza night?" 

The familiar voice made Alec turn around to see Raphael and his usual smug grin. 

"Seems like you had the same idea", Alec replied. "Here alone?" 

"Yep. Until my mother gets off from work".

With a quick check of the time - 6:06pm – Alec asked, "And do you normally kill time waiting by ordering large pizzas?" 

"Well I'm a growing boy", Raphael laughed in his youthful, genuine and refreshing persona.

"What? No friends?" Alec teased, though a grin rode his lips.

Raphael shrugged. "Simon is stressing me out". 

"And you only have one friend?" 

"We get along". 

"And yet he's stressing you out?" 

"Yes. Something like that. Strange?" 

Alec laughed and collected his order. "No. I guess things like that are normal too", he replied, once again checking his watch. "Do you normally wait here for your mum to come get you?" 

"No. I would normally wait at her office, the library or at Magnus's but I feel pressured to study at the first two options so I avoid them”. He then momentarily paused, looking at Alec before adding, “and as you might surely know, Magnus is away on business and he doesn't want me waiting alone at his place so yeah--- I kill time stuffing my face with food". 

Alec laughed. "I guess studying isn't on your list of exciting things, ah?" Raphael rolled his eyes so as to agree. “But why doesn’t Magnus let you stay at his place alone?" 

"He's afraid I'll mess around with his stuff". 

"And do you mess around with his stuff?" 

"Sometimes". 

Alec chuckled. "Well at least you're honest", grabbing his order, then looking around for a seat. "Want me to eat with you until it’s time?" 

Raphael seemed to pause, like a quick thought had hit him. “Well if that's the case, why not go back to Magnus's? I have a key".

Alec was caught off guard, drawing back with his eyes wide. “Stop being weird. I can't just go busting into his house while he's not there. And what's to say you won't be wrecking the place even with me there? Or do you just need an adult to blame?”

Raphael laughed, though he finished with an almost perfect smirk grabbing his pizza box to go. “No, Alec. You’re asking all the wrong questions. What you should really ask is, ‘ _what would Magnus think? Coming home, what would he say?_ ”

Since their first meeting, Alec had always known that Raphael was prime and really sneaky. He knew exactly what cards to play to get Alec excited at the possibility of spending time at the home of the man who's slowly taking over every inch of his life. So fascinated Alec was and so much did he miss Magnus that even spending time in a place they've been together was a good way to recharge his energy. Not to mention the extra bonus of babysitting… chaperoning… whatever term fits him looking after Magnus’s teenage son. Though deep down, he admitted that it could be a real start for him to play step-daddy. It was all strangely thrilling. 

"I take it as a yes". Raphael interrupted his thoughts, his grin wide and manipulative.

Magnus's penthouse wasn't that far from the pizza place anyways. By then it was 6:38pm. 

They shared their pizza while watching reruns of The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. Both laughing with their mouths full exchanging and sharing pizza slices. It was a strange yet comfortable space and Alec wondered if it was because they'd met before or simply because they were somehow related to Magnus. 

"Are you still not boyfriends yet?" Raphael then suddenly asked, without even looking over at Alec. 

However, Alec had by then gotten used to and expected Raphael's straightforwardness and just as nonchalant, he answered. "No. I don't believe we are". 

"What's stopping you?" 

Alec paused a moment to ponder a bit before replying, "Adults are busy people". 

Raphael went silent as if truly deciding to give up but instead opted to ask. "You know what would make him happy?" 

"I'm listening". Alec leaned forward.

"Telling him". 

Alec blinked, confused. "Okay. Tell him what?" 

Raphael rolled his eyes. "You know, I might only be a teenage boy but I do know a little about this love or like thing and watching you and Magnus flirt going back and forth makes me borderline nauseous... though I'll admit at times I find you two very hilarious". 

Alec blanched. Embarrassed and scandalised being lectured by a teenage boy who can't even tell he's got a major crush on his friend. 

But Raphael was right. 

Though, Alec's pride won't allow him to admit it so he swallowed, then straightened his shoulders in trying to regain the upper hand. "I will... when the time is right". 

Just then Raphael's phone buzzed and he packed his things to go. 

"Well if you need an extra push, just think about why you played babysitter keeping my company. Not only that, do you know why I let you into his apartment? Well I'll tell you because if you're anything like Magnus then you'll overanalyse and waste time then brood about it. Trust me, he's not as smooth as he leads you to believe". 

Alec smiled, listening quite intently. Wanting to know all there was to know about Magnus. 

"You see, Alec - I'm very important to my father. And as a very important person, I've already accepted you". 

Alec was touched, smiling. "Thank you. That means a lot". 

Raphael shrugged, playing nonchalant even though he was hiding a proud smile. "You make him happy". 

.

.

.

**back to the ‘present’.**

 

Magnus also made Alec happy but shit---

Love is the fucking worse.

Like really. It’s supposed to make everyone happy but instead, it causes all that pain of missing someone and realising how dependent we are on those people we hold dear. We miss the tiniest shit about them. Their smiles, their big laughs, the messy or elegant way they eat, their voice, the way they smell, their quirks, their habits and really, very truthfully, it’s annoying and haunting and brutal but;

But, it’s sweet.

A good love is sweet in many ways.

Magnus returned home from his business trip to find Alec fast asleep on his sofa.

The shock of Alec waiting on him at home had all the words tied in Magnus’s mouth so he just waited, pacing around the penthouse, just waiting, taking quick glances over at Alec's sleeping form. Feeling confused but glad and excited, he really wanted to wake him and talk and get answers but at the same time, he also just wanted to wander around the room and peek over watching Alec sleep like he belonged there in that sofa in that room in his life.

And it would’ve stayed that way if it weren’t for the sound of a text message coming in. Magnus turned around and rushed to read:

 **‘I left you something in your apartment’**   _\- Raphael_

Though, before Magnus could type a reply and ask 'what?', a low and hoarse voice greeted him.

“You’re here”.

When Magnus turned around, in a single motion, his heart skipped a few beats and then all the words in his mouth started getting tied again just by looking at Alec’s messy bedhead and how his shirt was halfway up his torso showing a generous, a wild, a sinfully generous amount of skin over toned muscles. “And I see you’re here too”.

Alec got up, fixing himself – a half shy smile playing on his lips, “Yeah, I was doing some gardening”.

Magnus raised an eyebrow. “Gardening?”

“Yeah. On your balcony”. And try as Alec might to hide his nerves with the way he was fidgeting, his words were also getting lost in his mouth just by looking at Magnus – a face he’d longed to see was then clear as day in front of him. “It’s a thing, balcony gardening. Combat global warming”.

Magnus walked over to the balcony, and then laughed. “I doubt a rosemary plant and a potted mint will change much”.

“Give me time. I will plant more”.

Magnus had his arms folded across his chest and wrapped around him, hands that trembled, hands that yearned to wrap themselves around Alec’s waist and hug him tight enough for him to inhale him. “And how much time are we talking?”.

Alec licked his lips and walked close. “For a very very long time, I hope”.

Magnus caught himself swallowing air or were those butterflies that suddenly started to make his belly flutter.  “I like long term plans”, he swallowed again. “By the way, how did you get in?”

“Everyone hides their spare key under the welcome mat”.

Magnus chuckled. “Except I don’t”.

“Sshhh. Don’t kill my cleverness”, Alec replied, taking a full step and without warning or hesitation, he wrapped his arms around Magnus – inhaling and sighing and feeling like his soul was being cleansed and repaired. “Raphael let me in”.

Suddenly, the text message from earlier started to make sense and Magnus couldn’t help but smile into Alec’s shoulder. “When did you two get so close?”

Alec dropped his hand to rest just above Magnus’s waistline and in the most natural way, answered. “People tend to bond over their love for the same person”. 

As soon as Alec said those words, his hold around Magnus tightened and he stiffened, as Magnus dressed back to look at him wide eyed. “Oops”, Alec followed up with a nervous smile. “I guess the cat’s out”.

The cat also had Magnus’s tongue for he just stood there looking at Alec dumbfounded, trying to make sure he heard what he just heard – he’d suspected that one day, they would have gotten to this point but now that the day had suddenly turned up, it’s like the gate holding all his emotions, busted open and left him in a shock.

“Magnus, I could be wrong but I believe this is the part where you’re supposed to say  _– ‘I love you too’_ ”.

“Alexander…”

“Yes?”

“Feel my pulse”.

“Okay…”.

“Am I breathing?”

Alec actually laughed. “I would like to believe so”.

“But how can you love me? We’ve only just met and---“

“And aren’t we lucky?”, Alec finished Magnus’s sentence with a smirk. But when Magnus remained silent, still deep in thought, nearly confused as though he was possibly being pranked or imagining things, Alec held him close again, looked him frank in his eyes and in a soft, fond and yearning voice asked, “Magnus, please tell me you want me too”.

Magnus didn’t even blink. He just stood there looking at Alec as though looking through him, searching and still searching for something till at last he answered, “Alexander…”

“Yes?”

“I think I’ve passed that stage of want”.

“Meaning?”

“I need you”.

At that very moment, Alec exhaled like he’d been holding his breath forever asking, “And is your need the same as love?”

“What’s the difference?” Magnus asked, running his fingers along Alec’s neck. “They both mean that now I want to hug you and kiss you and most definitely have you take off my trousers”.

Alec chuckled. “And after that?”

“To be honest, I’ve always wanted to kiss your neck tattoo”.

And it was like falling in love a second and a third time.

Alec’s fingers were fast on Magnus’s waistline, ridding him of his trousers – fingers fast and deft and with a sly grin he whispered low and moist in Magnus’s ear. “Treat me well, Mr Bane”.

Anyone would think that after all that time Magnus had spent watching Alec speak and smile and laugh and eat – that by then, he would have known the full taste and contour of Alec’s lips. But when their kiss touched and their fingertips crawled up each other’s body, the world was back at its age of discovery.

Alec tasted like August, Magnus thought, like icy cold lemonade on a very hot and humid day in summer.

Both staggering through the door like people running out of breath, breathing through their noses - both refusing to let each other’s mouth go - Magnus’s nose wiggled to the new scent lifting off Alec’s skin – not the smell of grease or meatiness or cheese and clearly not the scent of earth - it wasn’t even the scent of soap, but a scent that was exquisitely and exclusively Alec’s – a scent that had Magnus hypnotised and falling deeply into a world of emotion that Alec was making.

“Alexander…”, Magnus called his name in a faint whisper, running his tongue along the lines of the tattoos on Alec’s neck and across his chest – their clothes already scattered across the floor.

On the bed, Magnus splayed. “Alexander, my whole body is misbehaving”.

Alec smiled and dipped for a quick yet soft kiss. “That’s because we’re about to do lewd things”, he ran his fingers down Magnus’s belly that trembled before they made their way betwixt his legs and in his buttocks. When Magnus moaned in his neck, Alec leaned back and asked, “Are you okay with this?”

“You mean you being on top? Show me what you’ve got then I’ll decide”, Magnus winked, half dazed, leaning up on his elbows to kiss Alec and continue their night of pleasure.

There are many things in life that feels good. The fireside in winter. The first warmth of spring. The ocean wind on our face. Eating our favourite dessert. Pizza. But nothing in the world could compare to the filling sensation of Alec’s hands in Magnus’s rear, touching all the right nerves, sensations forming like bubbles that would soon be popping in suds of pleasure.

“You’re feeling around inside me like a blind searching”, Magnus moaned, his voice a mingle of impatience and enjoyment.

Alec pushed deeper. “It's my first time in your territory so let me be. I’m enjoying myself here”. And when Magnus jerked, Alec smirked. “Is that your way of saying  _that makes two of us_?”

However, before Alec could react, Magnus flicked his hand away and flipped Alec on his back, riding him. “You talk too much”.

“Can’t help it. I’m nervous”.

Magnus's lips curved into a smile. “Then put your mouth to better use". 

"Like what?"

"Kiss me”.

Like a perfect jigsaw, their bodies came together. Magnus riding Alec as their lips chased each other. The entire room was filled with their passion, the soft sound of the bed hitting against the wall, the hungry yet needing sounds of their lips touching and sucking, the breathless air they take between breathing - and if the world should go silent and listen in, then the way their hearts beat each time Magnus goes up and down – his palms flat on Alec’s chest, his fingers knotted into Alec’s chest hair, slightly tugging and twirling as all his feelings of needing to become one with this man, coiled and build and tingled from his fingertips down to his the tip of his toes that curled into the sheets.

Alec too was all over the place, his hands all over Magnus, his tongue stretching to reach any part he could get – Magnus’s neck, licking his jaw, stealing a kiss across his chest, sitting up and holding Magnus around the waist, nibbling on his nipple buds as Magnus leaned in to rest his forehead against Alec’s – both started to feel like the world was about to pop in a giant confetti.

“Alexander…”.

Limb by limb, vein by vein, with the way they felt, it was clear that the feelings they felt had passed mere attraction and had morphed into something deeper – much deeper than their accidental confession moments before. Flamed kisses clasped their lips, their tongues chasing each other, their teeth occasionally clashing, and with nowhere else in the world they would rather be, they found a promise land in each other, hugging tight as though they had no intention of letting go.

But love comes in stages.

And even as Magnus drowned in honest passion, he wondered at what stage of love he was.

Was it even possible to love Alec even more than he was loving right then?

When Alec’s eyes met his – eyes that were whirlpools of softness yet an unknown adventure that was stormy yet strangely calming – most graciously, Magnus dived in again, their mouths moist and inebriating, lightly trembling through moans of zealous loving and desire.

Everything then started to fade. Magnus was still riding Alec, their sweat making them slippery against each other but at the same time, heightened their sensation felt off each other. They were having fun. Smiling and stealing kisses anywhere their mouths could reach.

“Alexander, am I still breathing?” Magnus asked, sweat dripping from him or was it from Alec?

A laugh came deep out of Alec’s throat, as he ran his hand through Magnus’s hair and kissed his Adam's apple and across his throat. “Well I for one don’t mind dying like this”, he laughed again, his voice deep and throaty. “Magnus, I really think I love you”.

Two confessions in one day seemed to have created a storm in Magnus for he trembled like a whirlwind harnessing energy at its cure – he truly wanted all the love Alec had to give.

And he was taking it.  

Then it happened.

Alec flipped Magnus over and bucked his hip and all that mountain of feelings came tumbling down in powerful yet stifling moans. Full-forced and loud, it had them panting in this fulfilled vigorous chorus as Magnus reached up on his elbows and covered Alec’s mouth in a burning kiss, tight-lipped and yet suffocatingly sweet - arms tightly embracing each other in a seemingly timeless embrace, and then very steadily,  _oh sweet, wonderful release –_  all that energy of emotion left them trembling with tiny, fond whispers of sweetness, like wind chimes being tousled in a gentle breeze.  

The clock on the wall ticked and tock.

But just so, they lied dazedly, like their world had been pulled down in a disoriented crash - like before they were floating in clouds above nine but were then slowly drifting back to land.

Alec rolled off Magnus and propped himself on his elbow, staring at Magnus who was staring back at him.

Perhaps the moment was supposed to have been awkward.

But it wasn’t.

The night lamp was washing over their faces, their bodies glistening and their eyes round and sparkling like the Milky Way as Alec brought Magnus’s hands to his lips and damped soft kisses to his knuckles.

“Mr. Bane…”

“Yes, Mr. Lightwood”.

“You’ll never get rid of me now”.

Magnus laughed, turning over on his side to face Alec. “That was never on my bucket list, Sir”.

_But love comes in stages._

“Are you happy?” Alec asked.

Magnus smiled, ran his fingers through Alec’s hair, before fetchingly framing his face and leaning over for a series of kisses. “I’m beyond happy”.

Because in that moment, almost entirely, all the world was pretty.

But love comes in stages.

Meaning;

They weren't quite there yet.

_\---_

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I somehow get the impression that the majority of fandom has a top!Magnus bottom!Alec... I don't know why it's so, but sentiments seem strong on that. I personally don't dwell on it much. It's just that for this story, I wanted them the way I wrote them. So, I really hope it was a fun and sexy chapter for you. And as always, your kudos/feedback/comment/ are appreciated ^^


	10. meet the best friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus's best friends invaded his and Alec's morning after, then spilling all of Magnus's embarrassing stories to Alec.

Alec woke up to two things.

One, sounds were coming from the kitchen and two, someone was staring at him with a Chester cat grin.

“So you’re his Alexander, huh?” the man asked or more like confirmed, stooping bed level still grinning.

Frightened, disoriented and feeling exposed, Alec just lied in a frozen pose, his eyes searching the bedroom doorway to where he could hear Raphael talking to someone else, whose voice didn’t know.

“Where’s Magnus?” he asked, his voice still hoarse from sleep.

“He went for breakfast”, the man simply replied, now shifting position to sit on the edge of the bed, still looking Alec full over.

Alec did think to just up and run but that would’ve made the whole thing even more bizarre so he sat up in the bed and finally asked, “Who are you?”

“His second most important person in the world… well me and Catarina, that is”, he smirked. “Though with you, I’m afraid we might have been pushed to number three”, then his face became all serious, pointedly looking at Alec. “Are you really worth it?”

Alec was even more confused. “Worth what?”

“Magnus”.

Whatever little sleep was left in Alec flew away and was instantly replaced with keen interest at the drop of Magnus’s name. Who exactly was this man in Magnus’s bedroom and who the heck was he to be screening him? Alec relaxed his shoulders and assertively asked, “What does that have to do with you?”

“I just told you, we’re his number two favourite people. Raphael being number one, of course”.

Alec watched the man. The way he moved. His manner of speaking. The way he looked at Alec. He was tall and good looking with a modest gentlemanly feel to him – and almost carried the same aura as Magnus. He was finally about to answer when suddenly another voice popped up at the door. “Don’t tease him too much, Ragnor”, Catarina came in smiling – another strange face to Alec.

Alec was well aware that he was still half naked in his lover’s bed – wrapped in silk sheets and pampered by comfortable pillows. Since waking up, he’d somehow managed to survive Ragnor’s interrogation but how was he supposed to survive another onslaught of people – a woman at that - he didn’t even know. Still smiling, she too came and stood at the bedside. “I take it you slept well”, she said, the smile on her lips pretty, though teasing. 

“I still don’t get it, Cat,” Ragnor stood from the side of the bed where he was sitting to stand beside her – now both of them pointedly looking at Alec. “Why do you suppose both Magnus and Raphael like him so much? Considering how much that boy usually hates everyone who gets too close to Magnus”.

She laughed. “All the more reason to think he’s just special”.

“Nonsense. Don’t give me that fairy tale rubbish”.

“Well fairy tale or not he still managed to grab Magnus and soothe Raphael”.

There was never a time in Alec’s life when he felt so exposed and confused. His eyes flitting from the chatting pair that invaded his privacy since his waken moment, to the doorway, for any sign of Magnus. Uneasiness started to cloud him and he waited for a good time to get them to excuse him so he could dress and----

Just then Raphael walked in. “Ragnor, Catarina, you do know Magnus won’t be happy finding you here bullying his Alexander, right?” The words themselves sounded as though they were meant to take sides and rescued Alec, but the perfect smirk with which he looked at Alec said otherwise even as he added, “And you’re ruining their supposed perfect morning after”.

They both laughed, Catarina stepping forward. “Great to have finally met you, Alec. We wanted to personally thank you”.

At that moment, it somehow felt like there a sudden shift in the air. No more teasing but a gentleness he’d expected from any friend of Magnus.

Putting on a shirt Ragnor tossed him, Alec asked, “Thanks for what?”

“For staying”, Catarina answered. “Join us when you’re done”. And with that, she and Ragnor left the room.

Left alone, Raphael cheekily asked, “Should I start calling you step-daddy now?” he smiled with his whole face teasing Alec, wasting no time in pointing out, “I take it you’re boyfriends now”.

Alec rolled his eyes, refusing to give in to a sneaky teenager. “Things might have happened”.

“Well it’s pretty clear what did happen but----”

“Don’t meddle in adult business”.

 “Has anyone ever told you you’re stingy with information?”

“All the time”, Alec answered point blank. “Now shoo. I need to get dressed. And where’s Magnus?”

The truth was, even though they’d said all that and done all that last night, Alec still wasn’t sure of his and Magnus’s relationship status. He just didn't know. He was dumb so he needed everything clearly stated in words. Were they officially boyfriends? Or were they merely now just more than friends? Or even, were they now lonely friends with benefit?

Alec groaned. He could handle almost anything but the third possibility.

“I played sick and asked him to get breakfast”, Raphael answered.

Alec furrowed his brow. “And why would you do that?”

“Ragnor and Catarina are Magnus’s best friends - maybe his only friends. They look out for him like his guardian or something. So they wanted to meet you”.

“But then we could've met the way normal people do”.

“I see no fun in that”, Raphael grinned. “Besides, they wanted to meet and tease you as revenge. Ragnor was mad that Magnus kept you secret from him”.

Alec sighed and rolled his eyes again. “Does Magnus know about this?”

“Of course not. That’s why he’s the one getting breakfast”.

“You’re really sneaky, aren’t you?”

Raphael laughed again. “What’s the harm? They both like you and you’ll definitely like them. Now, let’s go chat with them while Magnus is still away”.

Alec sighed again, finally dressed and following Raphael to the living room. “But what will Magnus say when he finds them here?”

“It will be a surprise, but a pleasant one”.

A surprise indeed.

When Magnus pushed open the door to his penthouse, a burst of laughter greeted him.

Immediately, his eyes seemed to pop from his head at seeing Ragnor and Catarina who in unison winked at him in a mischievous way. Raphael was comfortably seated between them in a semi-circle, and Alec, seated on the other side facing them, was yet to see Magnus.

A mini panic attack seemed to reach Magnus – his first thought being, he needed to rush in and rescue Alec. So in an almost giant leap, he darted across the room. “Alexander, I’m sorry”, his voice unsure and careful as he turned to Raphael, “how did this happen?”

“I invited them”.  

“Well, we invited ourselves. Raphael was just kind enough to let us in on all this hidden gem you’ve got here”, Ragnor joined in.

Magnus who was still holding onto Alec, only relaxed a bit when Alec held his hand and told him. “It’s okay, Magnus. I’m fully alright”.

“Join us”, Catarina then told him, “We were just telling Alec about that time you fell overboard and into the river at that floating market in Bangkok”.

Magnus felt scandalised. “That’s Ragnor’s fault going on like a drunken hedgehog tilting the boat to take pictures”.

“Oh, please”, Ragnor riposted. “It’s ridiculous how after all these years you’re still blaming me for your clumsiness”.

Raphael turned to Alec laughing. “I told you he’s not all smooth as he likes you to believe”.

Magnus heard. “Raphael, get your stuff. You’re going home”.

“What? Why? I didn’t do anything”.

“Oh, you did plenty”.

“Let the boy stay, Magnus”, Ragnor intervened. “Otherwise I’ll tell Alec about that other time a wild hog ran you down when we went coffee picking in the Blue Mountains that time in Jamaica”.

Catarina laughed, “And that other time we went cay hopping off the coast of Port Royal and you got stuck in a swamp all the way to your knees”.  

“And we will not forget to spill on that time you got lost on Goat Island”. Ragnor was merciless.

Magnus blanched, and rested the bag he was still holding on the table. “That’s it. No breakfast for you three”.

“You’ll need to be a bit more specific”.

“Obviously that doesn’t include Alexander”.

“Talk about being bias”, Raphael jeered. “Look at him, Alec is laughing the most and he still can’t stop laughing”.

Emptying the food in plates on the kitchen counter, Magnus made sure not to look in Alec’s direction. “I’ll be changing the locks as soon as you all leave”.

The room erupted in laughter with Magnus turning flush. Flush not from anger per se, but from shyness and feeling conscious now that Ragnor and Catarina had ruined - had totally ripped through the perfect persona he’d built in front of Alec. He sighed, still not looking in Alec’s direction. Though, he made sure to dagger glares at Ragnor and Catarina who teased all the more much to Raphael’s entertainment.

But it’s then Alec walked across and in front of everyone, he casually kissed Magnus from behind – right on the cheek, whispering, “So many fun adventures. I feel left out of all your stories”. And he just stood there, snuggling his chin into Magnus’s collarbone. From just that, Magnus felt all his agitation and tension slowly draining from him – and couldn’t help but remember their heat and passion from last night, and they pulled a smile on his lips.  

“Don’t trust them, Alexander. They’re masters at exaggerating”.

Alec smiled, his face still snuggled against Magnus whose hands had by then stopped moving and had instead reached back to lift Alec’s head just the right level to kiss him.

Raphael made a face. “I hate when they get like this”, he groaned, turning his back and proceeded to watch tv.

Catarina and Ragnor were just standing there and watching with a gentle smile – all their teasing from minutes before were completely gone and all they had in their whole countenance was genuine happiness for their dear friend. It was almost like they were proud or like they could finally breathe - like somehow, they knew this day would come and finally it came and it was so far, everything they’ve ever hoped – this radiance, the happiness on Magnus that circled his lips and reached his eyes and wrapped around his body in the softest of hugs.

“Oh goodness”, Catarina started, picking up her purse.

Ragnor followed in suit, his voice dropping a few tempo. “If this is how you two eat each other in front of company then I can’t imagine how you tame your hunger while alone”.

Magnus smiled. There would be no apology from him. “That’s what happens when you drop by uninvited”.

“What did I tell you Ragnor?” Catarina turned to him and asked, like a bet was won and she was the winner. “We’ve been replaced”.

"We can never be replaced", Ragnor smiled, reaching to shake Alec’s hand. “We’re still the best friends, but we give you license to take care of him too”.

Alec laughed. “The honour is all mine”.

Magnus felt his heart swelling with gladness with all his favourite people in the room getting along even better than he’d imagined. “Can you all please stop talking like I’m a teenage girl being sent off to marry”.

“Well definitely not the teenage girl part”, Ragnor replied, squeezing Magnus’s muscular shoulder for emphasis, “but marry? I don’t see why not”.

Magnus gasped, feeling rushed and scandalised. “Just go”.

Catarina giggled, turning around at the doorway. “Next time we meet, let it be at Chairman’s birthday party”.

“Chairman?” Alec asked. “Chairman who?”

Everyone in the room laughed before Magnus answered, “My cat. Chairman Meow”.  

“Oh. Cool name”, and after getting over that embarrassment, Alec asked, “but… You have birthday parties for your cat?”

“Well he’s not just any cat. He’s my cat”.

Point taken. “Just let me know when he’s coming over”.  

"You'll meet him soon".

“Bye Alec”.

“See you around, Alec Lightwood”.

“Bye, Catarina. Looking forward to it, Ragnor. Thanks for the stories”.

“I’m going to shut the door now”, Magnus frowned. “I feel like I need to rewrite history”.

“A little too late for that”, Raphael walked up behind them, laughing. “I’m leaving too”.

“What? So early?” Magnus asked, almost disappointed. Never mind he was sending him away just minutes ago. “Where are you off to?”

“I’m meeting Simon at the batting centre”.

Magnus reached for his wallet. “Oh ok. Do you have enough money?”

“I do. But I can always take more”, Raphael answered with a grin.

“Go away”.

Alec ruffled Raphael’s hair. “See you later, buddy. Let me help you with your homework sometime”.

“Who says I need help?”

“So you don’t need help?”

“No. I don’t need help”, Raphael shrugged. “I just need something explained to me”.

Alec laughed, “Anything you say”.

After a morning that seemed an entire day, they were at last alone again.

Magnus looked over at Alec. “I’m sorry. That must have been awkward. I bet that Ragnor attacked with everything he had”.

Alec laughed. “I’m just glad it worked out in the end”.

“Well for what it’s worth, allow me to apologise from now for all future misdeeds – for better or for worse, the people in my life are strange beings”.

Alec chuckled. “Wait until you meet mine”.

Magnus sighed for the umpteenth time. On a scale of _0 to pizza_ , how cool are they?”

Alec made a thinking sound. “They break the scale of awesome. Very nosey, but awesome”.

“Sounds like my kind of people”.

“I have a feeling Raphael and Izzy will get along just well”.

“Oh goodness. Yes please. He needs another friend besides Simon”.

“He does, doesn’t he?” Alec laughed. “So what do you want to do now?”

“Nothing”.

“Then, want to cuddle and watch some TV?”

“I don’t mind but what about working on your thesis?”

“All done, submitted and I’m now waiting”.

Magnus seemed impressed, his smile wide and light like afternoon sunshine. “Good job. I’m sure you did great”.

“And you? No work today?”

“No. After crossing the Pacific, I need some days to myself”.

“Just for yourself?” Alec drew Magnus in, and was kissing him.

Magnus giggled into the kiss. “Well, if you insist, I can squeeze you in too”.

“Stingy. But I guess I’ll take what little I can get”.

Magnus smiled again, throwing his head back into Alec shoulders, then suddenly remembering all the food he’d bought. “Hungry?”

“What did you get?”

Without letting go of each other, they both staggered over to the kitchen counter where Magnus had earlier laid out what was breakfast. “Belgian waffle, poached fig, mascarpone, strawberries macerated in balsamic and the suggestive fresh whipped cream”.

Alec swiped a finger in the whipped cream and wiped it over Magnus’s lips. “Were you planning a steamy morning after?”

“Would that have been bad?”

Alec laughed like something else had crossed his mind.

So Magnus looked at him and asked, “What?”

“Nothing”.

Magnus quirked an eyebrow. “Only crazy people laugh for no reason”.

“Well of course I am crazy”, Alec smiled, as he fed Magnus the strawberries. “I’m crazy in love with you”.

Magnus gasped then sighed helplessly at the saccharinity of the moment.  “Alexander…”

“Yes, Magnus”.

“Please don’t let me fall even more in love with you”.

Alec chuckled, leaned over then used his tongue to lick the extra whipped cream from the side of Magnus’s mouth. “Now why would I agree to that?”

“Because one of us needs to stay sane”.

“Love doesn’t need sanity”.

Magnus groaned at the thought, then proceeded to feed Alec a piece of waffle.

It was all too late, anyhow.

And Magnus knew.

Since the very start, his heart was hell-bent on falling and by far, he’d already fallen crazy in love with Alec.

And it was frightening.

Almost as bad as his next hurdle;

Meeting the parents – heck, meeting Alec’s whole family.

Magnus groaned again, and stuffed more waffle into Alec’s mouth.

Maybe he should just eat himself to death because;

He was already, nervous as hell.

_\---_

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how this chapter turned out? XD I like to think that our best friends are people like Catarina and Ragnor; they love us to death but also tease us to death... with all their love ;) I also hope you enjoyed Raphael once again in the mix of things! 
> 
> And as always, thank you for your generous support of kudos/feedback ^^


	11. flowers and graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of things happen here;  
> \- Magnus goes dancing  
> \- Magnus meets a new friend  
> \- Magnus misses Alec  
> \- Magnus broods over missing Alec  
> \- Magnus knows he's in love in Alec  
> \- Magnus is frightened about how much he loves Alec  
> \- Alec surprises Magnus with...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So from the summary you can tell this chapter is very Magnus-centric~  
> This story is very light but from the get-go I've been dropping hints that this was always the conflict; Magnus falling in love and loves that he's in love but a part of him still fights it. Something like that XD 
> 
> Happy reading ;)

It was Friday, after nine in the night when Magnus got a text message.

_‘Let’s go dancing tonight’._

It was from Dorothea.

Magnus checked the time again. Normally, Alec would’ve been on his way over to him by then, but being that the next day he’d to defend his thesis, for days now, Alec had been away preparing and practicing instead.

Magnus had offered to help being that he too, knew a thing or two about plants but, Alec had kindly rejected telling him, “You’re a distraction”.

“I know I am”, Magnus answered back with a wink and a flirty smile. “But you must work on controlling your appetite and hunger for me, Alexander”.

Alec had leaned forward and swiftly kissed him. “Don’t ask for impossible things”.

That was almost a week ago.

And since then, Magnus hadn’t seen Alec except for the two times they’d facetimed each other.

All that meant Magnus had time to go out and play a little bit.

Though, as soon as he got to the same bar he saw Dorothea that time while with Alec, his phone vibrated with another message.

Dorothea was running late.

That however, didn’t dampen his spirit for he was pretty much in home territory and so, he made his way to the bar and ordered a sloe gin cocktail.

After a few minutes he heard beside him, “was it the Chinese who said, ‘happiness escapes the body when you sigh?’”

Magnus slightly turned in the direction of the person who spoke – a tall, dark and good-looking gentleman with a pleasant smile and friendliness in his aura.

Magnus returned the friendly gesture. “No. I believe it was the Japanese”.

Sighing was one thing, but sighing that loudly to be noticeable in a noisy bar was probably a call for concern.

“Then I stand corrected”, the man said, a smile on his lips again as he checked his phone followed by looking at his watch as if he were keeping time itself, in check.

Normally, when people started small talks with Magnus, it was obviously a display of their interest in him but, not this man. He was definitely just passing time, waiting on someone, just like Magnus.

“Not to pry, but did you get set up?” Magnus asked, having decided that might as well he got friendly if they’re to do this – using each other to kill time.

The man laughed, though nervously. “Oh goodness. I hope not. I really like this one”.

Magnus smiled. He liked seeing happy people, and without realising,  words again slipped from his mouth. “Love really has us wrapped all around its ten fingers, huh?”

It was only a mumble, but his new acquaintance was proving to have good hearing for as soon as Magnus spoke, the man looked at Magnus somewhat knowingly though also a bit inquisitive. “And are you happy being twisted up that way?”

Magnus didn’t even try to evade the question nor act as though that was only a slip of the tongue. Instead, he supped at his drink while contemplating the question. “I wouldn’t say I’m unhappy. I mean, I love him. It’s just that…”, he stopped, thinking more while his pinky swirled the ice around the gin glass as though that act would give his mind momentum to think. “I’m not unhappy but, how far can one fall when they fall in love? When do you stop falling in love? Is there a brake on falling? Why is it that I’m suspicious of my own happiness?”

The man was clearly intrigued. “Wow, no wonder those sighs were heavy”, he said with an amused smile, though they held some sort of solidarity. “Those are some deep heavyweight thoughts you’ve got there”.

Without meaning to, Magnus sighed again and emptied the glass in one swallow. “Forgive me. No one wants to hear a complete stranger get emotional and confused about love – especially a man at my age about his male partner”.

The man shook his head in disagreement. “Number one, I asked you. And number two, you can’t choose who you fall in love with”.

“Maybe not but you can choose how much you love them”.

“Don’t’ do it, man”, he told Magnus like that itself was trouble, “Don’t put a gauge on love”.

Magnus frowned, internally sighing in deep thought. For years, he’d only seen and experienced this so called love as a façade, something never deep and always fleeting. Hell, even this relationship with Alec started off weird. At first, it was considered something light and smoky because really? Who would take serious anything with a pizza guy making his delivery?

But it happened.

An easy love - so easy that Magnus, having lost for word or reason, wondered if perhaps in his past life, he’d saved a civilization or something and his current happiness was his compensation.

Magnus sighed again though this time, he had a nice little smile riding his lips – making joke of his ridiculousness as he finally answered his new acquaintance. “Thanks man. It’s rare finding people this open-minded. I’m Magnus, by the way”.

“I’m Luke”, the man smiled, extending his hand for Magnus to shake, “Good to meet you. Are you also meeting someone?”

“Yes. But she’s running late”.

Luke gave Magnus that little smirk so Magnus quickly added, “She’s just a friend”.

At the same time, Luke anxiously checked a message that came in on his phone. “She’s here”, he turned around to search the crowd calling out, “Jocelyn, over here”, his face bright, his smile wide, his eyes sparkled with a life of their own and Magnus couldn’t help but wonder if that was how he looked whenever he saw Alec.  He internally groaned. For a man at his age, fawning in love was unbecoming.

“See you around, Magnus”, Luke turned around to bid him goodbye. “I hope your friend turns up soon but until then, cut down on the sighing – you only need to follow your heart – and trust it”.

Magnus shook Luke’s hand once again and added a grateful smile. “Much appreciated. Go have fun”. It would be great if one day he met up with Luke again.

By the time Magnus returned home – his feet were still tapping to dances. He and Dorothea danced their asses off. They swirled and sweated and he caused a number of head turns from onlookers wanting a piece of him. But he kept all that heat and passion, saving it for the next time he could pull Alec out dancing. Checking the time, it was after three. He would sleep in late since it was already Saturday – though he suspected Raphael might pop in if he felt like it. He soon took a shower, dressed for bed and made himself a cup of chamomile tea, and couldn’t help but wondered if Alec was still awake. Silently, he sipped on the tea, and just as silently, he thought he wanted to see Alec – he wanted to hear him and really wanted to touch him.

So then maybe just once, for one time only, he could be selfish and make a quick phone call. Though, as soon as he reached for his phone, he decided he was being exactly what Alec had said – a distraction. So he emptied his teacup and went to brush his teeth in preparation for bed.

When he got back from showering, the blinking light in the dimmed room alerted him to his phone. His heartbeat raced as he literally dived into bed to grab his phone. He would have been pissed if he’d missed a call from Alexander.

It was a text message.

And it had Magnus melting.

Only two words, but they were Magnus’s perfect lullaby.

_‘Sweet dreams’._

.

.

.

For hours, Magnus slept like a log. Either he was extremely tired or hell-bent on sleeping in late, but it was way past morning with the sun hot on his skin. Subconsciously, his fingers searched the bed. You see, these last few months had him conditioned to finding the warm body of another beautiful man huddled next to his. Or even if not that, sounds from the television would be clashing with plates and utensils clinking in the kitchen. Squinting at the sun shining in his eyes, he sighed and rolled out of bed, deciding to take a quick cold shower.

For some reason, his cold shower was colder than usual. It still felt good but there was somehow a definite change. Unable to bear the cold anymore, he got out and stood in front the mirror and just blankly watched himself - his disheveled hair, his eyes, bare – both of which drew him back to the very first time Alec saw him without his eye glitter and colour – not that Magnus was ever worried about his looks since he knew himself to be a very beautiful man – so it puzzled him how much he’d blushed and had his heart racing when Alec called him beautiful and stared him down like rare jewellery discovered once in centuries. 

Seriously, just how much did Alec intend on making Magnus love him? For no matter how much Magnus tried to gauge his feelings – never mind what Luke told him – his feelings just came crashing, each day more intense than the day before. In the context of reality, love and happiness frightened Magnus.

And the fact that he still wanted it, frightened him more.  

Magnus sighed, chucking his toothbrush in his mouth as though he’s mad at being helpless against his feelings. Before Alec, everything was in order. Love was unnecessary and life was good and uncomplicated. Then one day, his craving for pizza and his impulsive desire, had him do what he didn’t normally do – he flirted, and stepped into a territory he had no idea would’ve invaded him this much. Since that moment his and Alec’s eyes made four, it was like his heart had suddenly rearranged things and now seemingly had it all perfectly laid out. Bit by bit with Alec’s subtle invasion, it was just so that piece by piece, his pretense fell apart and now, he can’t even brush his teeth without thinking about Alec - and even then, he suddenly mentally lashed himself for feeling fluttery with feathers at seeing Alec’s green toothbrush very much huddled against his. Without him noticing, day by day, bit by bit, he’d found himself in a sort of homely fluffy – an actual relationship in which Alec no longer just visited, but instead, a relationship in which sleepovers were common sense.

Magnus groaned. This heart of his was useless and defenseless. All it did was fall in love with no intention of stopping.

Feeling stuffed with too much thinking and too many feelings he pushed his balcony doors open to let in some late morning air. He suddenly noted how the wind had significantly grown cooler and it was only the second week in September. The rosemary and mint had flourished where Alec left them and ritually attended to them every time he was over. Something Magnus hadn’t noticed were the other potted plants added to the collection. Tiny buds pushed from the orchids and beside them, white clovers and purple and red verbena - their fragrance faint but sedative. Perhaps, he and Alec should have a dinner date while the temperature was still bearable.

Magnus finally made way to the kitchen for a very late breakfast or rather, brunch. If Alec was around, then Magnus would have made them Belgian waffles but---

A knock on his door pulled him out of his meaningless thoughts.

Checking the time, it was almost noon. Raphael would’ve called it if he’d plans of stopping over today. Magnus was sure he hadn’t made any appointments for the day so he was curious as to who dared to have interrupted him in the middle of him trying to think up ways for him not to think of Alec so much.

With grievance all over his face, in sharp strides he opened the door.

And just as dramatic, his face changed from annoyance to surprise to relief to warmth to happiness, then back to confusion.

Alec showed up with flowerpots.

But he’s in a suit.  

In his surprise, Magnus’s eyebrows knitted, an amused smile rounded his lips as he said. “Most people would normally show up with a bunch of roses but you… you show up with empty flowerpots”.

Alec held the containers high in air for emphasis, pointing to the balcony. “Global warming is the enemy, so I must repot”.

Magnus tried his best to stifle a laugh.

“Besides”, Alec continued. “I’m not like most people. I’m gonna save the world then one day, I’m gonna marry you, Sir”, the scent of vodka strong on him.

Magnus nearly choked on air. Alec was too sudden and too honest and too brazen and Magnus was finding it harder and harder to keep his sanity – to keep his gauge. But that was also when he noticed that the vodka scent from Alec wasn’t a stale smell, more like he’d just downed a whole bottle before coming to see Magnus. Immediately feeling cramps in his belly, worried that something might have gone wrong with Alec defending his thesis, Magnus’s heart started to beat in a loud panicked rhythm. After all, it wasn’t yet noon and Alec, of all people in the world, wasn’t just drinking, but was very much tipsy.

“Alexander, did something happen?” Magnus carefully asked, leaning back so he could take a proper read of Alec’s face. Alec was silently looking at him, his eyes the usual big and bright and glossy green glistening with whatever he was drinking. “I was with Jace”.

“Your brother?”

“Yeah”, was all Alec said, still staring Magnus down as though he was about to eat him – his eyes obviously heavy from a lack of sleep. “He took me drinking after I left the university”.  

Just to confirm, Magnus checked the time again. "So early?"

"Yeah".

And though Magnus wanted to ask how his defense turned out, he also feared that all the strangeness since Alec showed up near drunk could only mean unpleasant news.

 So he stepped closer and took the flowerpots from Alec. “Alexander, is there something you want to tell me?”

“I just realised something”.

All pensive and all the more marred with worry, Magnus asked, “realised what?”

“I should’ve gotten you more flowers”.

Magnus was growing even more confused and nervous so he took Alec’s hands in his, looked him in the eye and said, “I don’t need more flowers”.

“Then how are we to celebrate?”

At this, Magnus sighed a long breath of relief exclaiming, “Oh so you passed. Your thesis was accepted. Is that what you’re celebrating?”

“What? No”, Alec answered, “I mean yes, I did pass. Come on, Magnus, it’s me. I’m smart so of course I would pass. That’s a given so no need to celebrate”, he grinned, as though the very idea of him failing was unbelievable.  

Magnus was even more lost even as he asked, “Then if not you then what are we celebrating?”

Alec then pulled Magnus into him and started to damp kisses all over his face and the full length of his jawline, then whispering, “It’s been 3 months since I delivered your pizza”.

Magnus took another breath then quickly released it. But where should he start? The fact the Alec was now Doctor Lightwood, or the fact that he’d just fallen a little bit more in love with Alec?  

There was no music but Alec had him tight in his arms, his neck awkwardly cuddled in Magnus’s collarbone as they twirled to a quiet tune Alec hummed. Around and round they went, not saying anything, just listening to each other’s soft breathing against their ears.

Then Alec murmured, “Even just spinning like this with you feels good”.

Magnus lightly chuckled, his grip unconsciously tightening around Alec. “Do you prefer to spin or do you actually want to dance?”

Alec made a humming sound then once more, spun Magnus around as he leaned in a tad bit and kissed Magnus slow and slippery on the lips. “I just want to be loved by you”. Alec’s kiss was so deep that it tingled all of Magnus’s nerves and had him curling his toes even while standing. It was past noon with the wind blowing still a little cool, fluttering the curtains and carrying the scent of orchids and mint and verbena to the living room.

Soon, the days would be a colourful palette of yellow and orange while the nights would be cosy with Alec and Magnus feeding each other with hugs. 

But even with all that bliss and warmth, Magnus still found himself sulking at his own inability to control his love - and it irked him all the more knowing he was wasting his brain nerves fighting to resist the inevitable because-

Like two seasons fated to meet;

Thou too, have long fallen, Magnus.

And just when he thought things couldn’t have gotten any more intense, Alec spun him around and casually said, “My family is inviting you to brunch next Sunday”, slightly pulling away as though to relish in Magnus’s surprise. “Of course, I told them you’ll be there”.

Alec was smart.

He was leaving no space for Magnus to ruin things.

  _\---_

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that usually people are happy to fall in love with people who love them back. But sometimes, it feels too good to be true and it's frightening... something like that~ 
> 
> And hey! Luke made it to the story! 
> 
> Thanks a lot for reading this far. As you might have noticed, we're almost at the end. Do continue to keep my company until then ^^ 
> 
> And as always, thank you for your generous support of kudos/feedback ^^


	12. meet the parents. heck, meet the whole family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well it's as the chapter says, Magnus is off to meet Alec's family XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK. This is the chapter in which I've written in the most characters *phew*  
> I would classify this chapter as nerve-wracking but festive... hmmm, let's see.  
> Happy reading ;)

When Magnus showed up at the Lightwood residence, the glands in his palms and the pores in his forehead were squirting tiny droplets of sweat. No matter how much Alec had ensured him that his family was just as easy-going albeit teasing and nosey like Ragnor and Catarina, all that did nothing but gave him all the more reason to worry more.

He was still sitting in his car parked just outside the gates, distracting himself by admiring the big green trees leading up to the two-storey whitewashed house. Somehow, more and more he felt as though he was about to meet some high profile dignitaries.

Looking over himself in the mirror, Magnus knew he was a good-looking man. He dressed well and spoke well and earned a salary far above average. He lived in a penthouse in an upscale part of Brooklyn and fathered a son who attended a prestigious private high school.  

On this thought, he paused to wonder if Alec had told his family about Raphael – who by the way, was only nine years younger than Alec. Magnus sighed, a frown thick on his forehead even as he admired himself in the mirror - turning left then right, lifting his chin and fixing his hair, flexing his muscles under his shirt. There was no doubt about his attractiveness. Magnus was confident that he looked a lot younger than his age and perhaps for the first time that day, he relaxed a bit, smiling at remembering Alec’s eyes wide with surprise, incredulousness and with many questions when he’d told him his age. Alec even went as far as to ask him if he was using pixie dust or had access to the fountain of youth.

But all that didn’t take away from the fact that a twenty-five years old who barely left graduate school was the step-dad to a teenage boy and lover to the boy’s thirty-five years old father.

The buzzer to the gate sounded, letting him in and down the short driveway – where he could spot Alec waiting at the end. He swallowed and debated stopping. He also wished he’d brought along Raphael.

When he got to the parking, Alec came around to greet him with a kiss on the cheek. “You alright? Did you see a ghost on your way here?”

Magnus did smile, a small genuine curving of his lips which said he wasn’t going to get caught in Alec’s teasing. “Is your family home?”

“Of course. They’re waiting for you”.

Magnus groaned, fixing his tie and straightening his clothes for the umpteenth time. “Relax. I swear, they’ll love you to bits”, Alec tried to comfort Magnus by taking him by the hand. “If anything, I might need to fight to get you back”.

Magnus raised a curious eyebrow. “Why would you need to?”

“Because you’re sexy and adorable and my family – well, we all like quality things”.

Magnus did manage to squeeze out another smile. “And now I don’t know if I should be even more scared”.

“You shouldn’t”, Alec’s fingers locked between Magnus’s leading him in. “Save your energy”.

“For what now?”

“For when we get back to the penthouse”, Alec smirked, licking his lips.

Magnus didn’t know how long that ease he then felt would last but it was good enough for when they entered the house and he walked into what seemed a mini-party. As surprised as he was, he somehow managed to have kept his cool taking in the Wurlitzer 1015 jukebox in a lively corner of the spacious living room. The last time Magnus saw one of those was back in his Havana days with all that time spent living in hotels along the Malecón. The melody playing was a mellow tempo but lively, the same way the food on the table was colourful with what seemed to be egg royale, smoked trout and crispy hash browns with some sweeten treats of cinnamon buns and French toast with toffee walnut - and if nothing else had his heart beating, then surely, the olive topped bloody Mary he spotted on the side had him excited.

Totally mesmorised and lost for words, though internally excited, Magnus startled when a lady walked up to him with a perky smile, a bloody Mary in hand. “Magnus, take off your jacket and let’s go sing and dance”, already taking him from Alec’s grip and handing him the glass.

“Don’t be so pushy, you”, Alec called after her. “At least tell him your name”.

Still with her arms hung around Magnus’s elbow, she smiled – her red lips bright and festive and her eyes big and filled with energy – her hair, long, charcoal shade and neat leading Magnus to guess, “You must be Isabelle”.

She looked at him surprised, yet pleased when suddenly a mischievous smirk played across her face. “That’s right. But you can call me Izzy, brother-in-law”, throwing a wink over at Alec.

Alec sighed. “Just don’t say anything you’re not supposed to say”.

“You mean like how miserable you were when Magnus was away on some business trip?”

“Shut up, Izzy”, Alec was already getting flustered, stuttering, “and where’s Jace?”

“Right here”, a young man, much shorter than Alec but perhaps not much younger entered the room with two gin glasses in his hand. “Someone had to man the liquor”, he continued, handing Magnus a glass. “Cheers. I hear you’re an excellent cocktail mixer”.

Magnus might have blushed a little. To think Alec spoke to his family about him – to imagine family chats all about him. . “I can do a few things”.

Jace smiled as though impressed. “Well then, welcome to the family, man. I think we’ll get along just great”.

They did a quick cheers and Magnus became flustered not knowing from which glass to drink - the bloody Mary or whatever gin mixture Jace had given him. He took a sip of both. Isabelle still had her arm hooked around Magnus’s elbow, while Jace was then watching him as though searching him out – rating the catch his brother had brought home. Magnus swallowed another mouthful when by chance, his eyes landed on the youngest little person in the room. If Magnus felt he would faint under Jace’s scrutiny, then this little guy who just joined the party was looking at Magnus like he’d taken away his favourite toy. Nonetheless, Magnus stooped to his level, and greeted him with a smile. “And you must be Max”.  Yet all the more, Max stared at him, unblinking. No smile. His face unexcited, near expressionless.

“How do you know my name?”

“Drop that tone, Max”, Alec walked up, ruffling his hair. The boy around the age of eight or nine, held his brother’s hand and laughed his head off while Alec tickled him – all his malice from seconds before had completely disappeared, and while Magnus was relieved, he had the feeling the boy’s merry moment wouldn’t last long – and he was right.

“Max, meet Magnus”, Alec told him.

Max turned to look at Magnus who was still stooping – Magnus’s heart a beating mess because a tiny boy was scrutinising him – yet he smiled and was just about to stand back up when Max asked Magnus. “Are you my brother’s boyfriend?”

The smile slipped off Magnus’s face causing Alec to laugh. “That’s the same question Raphael asked me. Well Magnus, go ahead and answer. Am I your boyfriend?”

With the way his heart jumped, Magnus could feel all the breath in him hitching in his throat. He glared at Alec, stuttering to answer. “Y-Yes. I would like to think so”.

Alec laughed. Reached across and damped a quick kiss to Magnus’s cheek – much to everyone’s entertainment, their laughter loud and scandalous.

“Oh, I see you’ve started the party without me”, said one of the most beautiful women Magnus had ever seen. She held a bottle of wine and a clean empty glass in one hand, her other hand reaching out to Magnus – her lips, a pleasant spread of gentleness.

Magnus fumbled to put down one of the drinks then took her hand and brandished a smile. “I see beauty runs in the family”.

Maryse laughed. “Oh Alec boy, you’ve got yourself a sweet-talker”.

“Tell me about it”, Alec agreed smiling at Magnus. He was clearly pleased with the meet and greet.

“Oh, but I only speak the truth, Mrs. Lightwood”.

Maryse laughed again. “Oh he’s definitely a keeper”, she winked at Alec before handing Magnus the empty glass, then filling it with wine. It’s only then that Magnus realised he was still in the middle of finishing the drink Jace had given him.  Seeing his subtle panic, Alec took it from him and finished the rest himself. Magnus gave him a grateful smile.

“Robert, papa Lightwood, suddenly got called away for work but he’s dying to meet you”.

Magnus could feel his inside becoming warm. “I look forward to it”.

After meeting everyone, Magnus’s attention turned back to the room – the entire place transformed in a sort of daytime disco with the jukebox and the music and board games spread about. He’d worn a jacket but it was casual so he easily fit into whatever afternoon these people had planned for him. His head was spinning with the music and the greeting and the drinking – all the laughter and the welcoming. And although he’d by then long relaxed into the homely atmosphere and into the family a lot more than he’d expected just minutes before when he was contemplating life in the driveway, he felt like new life was blown into him – like he’d unexpectedly found himself in an unexpected world and it excited him. But at the same time, all this stable happiness and merriment – the most he’s had in all his life, made him wary that perhaps things were indeed too good to be true.

After all,

How could love have felt so easy?

How could he have possibly been that happy?

Who knew that fatty pizza would’ve led him to something as healthy and happy as Alec?

After all;

Once up on a time, not too long ago, actually, he lived a quiet life – quiet and uneventful but it was ordered without surprises. Things were controlled and he knew what every day would’ve been about.  

“Mom said to share one with you”.  Without him noticing, Max was in front of him with a tray of cinnamon buns.

Magnus couldn’t help but smile. Raphael was also cute at that age. That was before he grew into the sneaky tyrant, adolescence normally did to people.  “Thank you”, he took one smiling.

However, he couldn’t even have gotten a proper bite before Isabelle called, “Magnus. Come dance. Let’s have a showdown”.

Magnus would admit that he enjoyed all the love and attention he was getting, so he turned to Max and put back the bun on the tray, “Guard this for me”, he playfully said, lightly ruffling Max’s hair and was surprised to have gotten a tiny smile. “I need to teach your sister a lesson”.

Laughter, clapping and loud cheers erupted almost every second in the room. Magnus proved himself a good dancer but Isabelle made him work for the title. Everything felt good even though he hadn't really been drinking much. So the small droplets of sweat on him came from all the dancing and how hard he was laughing. He felt so good and once again, he wished he’d taken Raphael and even, also Catarina.

Appreciating the bliss, he inhaled a whole nose full of happiness, then exhaling through his mouth in a long relieving blow as though for years, he’d held his breath for this very moment. Yes, he was drinking a little and dancing a lot and was feeling happy, but he was sure that the warmth that coursed through his veins and kept knotting itself around his heart until it reached the muscles in his face, and reflected in the gloss in his eyes, was surely because of the welcome he got from these people he’d just met.

By the time he left the house, the sun was just about setting. Alec was going back in the car with him to the penthouse, and they were both in a good mood the whole ride home, doing karaoke to the songs played earlier on.

“I swear, I feel like you surprise me every day”, Alec said out of the blue. “You dance, you sing, you’re beautiful, you’re sexy and you’re beautiful”.

Magnus chuckled, “You said beautiful twice”.

“For emphasis”, Alec smiled at him, wetting his lips.

“Alexander, you flatter me daily”.

“No, Mr. Bane. It is you who flatter me”.

Magnus was no stranger to flattery but he ate up anything Alec fed him with, though being humble was never in his vocabulary so he smirked and demanded, “In that case, call me God”.

Alec laughed. “You’re close enough”.

They were almost home.

“Then what should I do to have you kneeling at my feet, praying?” Magnus asked with a dare crawling on his lips as he watched Alec from the corner of his eyes. Alec was actually deep in pondering.

“Pull over and let me show you”.

Magnus laughed out loud, knowing exactly what Alec intended to do. “A total turn-on but I will not be charged for public indecency”.

“Fine”, Alec replied, his hand reaching in his own pants, “Then let’s see how well you can resist me”.

Magnus’s heart nearly jumped through his mouth watching Alec about to touch himself. His heart raced and his entire body was growing warm watching Alec watching him while touching himself.

They were almost home, and neither could wait to strip down naked to do _this_ and _that_ then spend the rest of the evening in cuddles.

_\---_

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *phew* Magnus survived XD  
> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter ;)


	13. love in stages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus had an epiphany while shopping with Raphael and as for Alec, well, he sorta just exploded. Sort of exploded. Anyway, it's all about love being a matter of stages. Five stages, to be exact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I also added some sexy time *wink wink* Happy Reading XD

**'Have you ever been in love? Horrible, isn’t it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up’.** – _Neil Gaimon, The Sandman. Vol.9: The Kindly Ones._

 “All the more reason why love at first sight is overrated and dangerous”.

“Oh yeah? So what sort of love gets your heart all giggly?”

“The one that’s all knowing or at least knows something… the unconditional type”.

“Then wouldn’t you say love at first sight is also unconditional?”

Magnus stopped chewing and went deep in ponder. He and Alec were having a late night snack of wine, cheese and crackers. “I suppose that’s one way to look at it”, he replied, nodding, further thinking, “but I think it’s shallow if not dangerous. I mean, you fall in love with someone at first sight, but later find out that that person is a rapist or a human trafficker or something terrible. Come on, you must admit that that would be the end to any love you thought you had”.

“Oh wow…”, Alec mused. He honestly wasn’t expecting such a dark answer. “Just what had the world done to you, to have made you such a pessimist?”

Magnus took some time to think before replying with knitted brows. “Nothing. All these years the world did nothing. It offered me nothing. Showed me nothing. Then one day suddenly, you showed up”.

And that was precisely what had Magnus in twists. How could he have lived all that time without knowing Alec’s sort of love? How could he have carried on without the happiness he then felt with Alec? Because after those months of being together, bit by bit he came to feel that was the only life he wanted to live and know, ever.

But apparently, this love thing--- or this falling in love thing, came in stages.

First the butterflies checked in the very first night he met Alec. That was stage one. It was a night Magnus would never forget – not with how much his heart skipped beats and made his belly bottom weak from the fluttering wings of perhaps a thousand butterflies. That excitement from their very first meeting will forever leave Magnus feeling floaty and giddy and he was already winking at cupid.   

Though in time, Magnus came to control the butterflies a bit. But that control gave way to their stage two – him and Alec creating a secret little world, their very own playground. Each time they met, they learnt something new about each other – the nosey family, the little habits, the best friends, favourite food, nightly routine before bed, the little gestures that tell happiness, or hunger, or misery or ‘I miss you’.   

So it didn’t take long for them to reach that stage of trying to fit the scattered and random pieces of their lives together. Their world was no longer just about them but also came to involve the people they separately held dear. Raphael would perhaps be the perfect example of this and Magnus couldn’t be any happier, that Raphael and Alec got along so well like they’d known each other for years. The newness of it all actually made this stage three fun.

And just like that stage four came around; it was time to drop all walls, all pretenses and become more straightforward and show their true selves. After all, it was the stage where they were supposed to be mentally prepared to stick together for as long as time would allow. It was the point where they noticed they can no longer flirt and see what happen. By this stage, it was clear that they were into each other. It was the stage where they were more than just being in love. As a matter of fact, they were deep in it, already at the point of almost no return – all walls came crumbling down.  

It was the ‘all walls down’ part that had Magnus in twists.

“So is he your boyfriend yet?”

“Huh?”

“Alec”.

“Why do you ask?”

“Because I don’t know”.

“But you know we’re dating”.

“Yeah, but I don’t know if you’re together, together. Alec doesn’t even know”.

Magnus sighed, tossing a pair of slippers in the basket. “What do you mean?” He and Raphael were out shopping.

“He seems so unsure whenever I ask him”.

“But who would meet the family if not the boyfriend?”

Raphael shrugged. “So does that mean you’re boyfriends?”

“Of course we are”.

“Then you should hurry and properly tell Alec that you’re madly head over heels for him”.

“I’m not head over heels for him”, Magnus stood corrected while carefully scrutinising a teacup. They’d moved to the crockery section of the store. “Don’t make me sound like a lovesick teenager”.

“Well I don’t sound like you so you can’t be a lovesick teenager”.

Magnus couldn’t argue with that. “Does it really seem so? Like I’m head over heels for him?”

Raphael made a muffled sound as though trying to hold back his laughter. “I don’t know. But let’s go buy food while you still have space in your basket”.

It would seem that Magnus was an impulse buyer.

Or was he really?

He blushed though trying to keep his cool in front of his son. But when Raphael looked at him and started to laugh, Magnus shooed him away as they made their way to the cashier.  

But by then, Magnus should have known better that it would have taken a lot more than a ‘shoo’ to get Raphael to ease up a bit. So he just sighed and paid his bill, trying not to think too much about the things in his basket that neither he nor Raphael ate or needed.

“Why are adults so complicated?” Raphael asked when they'd reached home and was unpacking their day's buy.

“…”

Magnus didn’t answer – obviously, he couldn’t answer.

So Raphael took the jug of juice from his hand and placed it in the refrigerator, telling him with an honest smile, “Dad, please be happy”.

It took a few more days, one evening near dusk before Alec showed up knocking at Magnus’s door.

As soon as Magnus pulled the door open inviting him in, Alec only pointed to the elevator with his shoulders, “Can we talk?”

They moved the conversation to a small park in the corner of the city. It was late evening so apart from the city pigeons, only few people were dallying around the area. The last bit of warmth still lingered from the sun and it left a strange lukewarm sensation on Magnus’s skin each time the wind blew strong and chilly and scattered about fallen dried leaves in mini episodes of tornadoes.

“I’m nervous too, you know”, Alec broke the silence, looking at Magnus who had his arms wrapped around his body.

“What?”

“I’ve had quite a few crushes in my life, Magnus. I’ve also had relationships, but you’re the first to have met my family and you’re the first I actually love – like real proper belly fluttering love and it scares me that you don’t feel the same or that you’ll one day decide you don’t want this and—“

“Alexander I—“

“Because Magnus, look at you. You’re beautiful, accomplished with your own private practice giving lectures at seminars to people across the world. You have your own place, you’ve travelled the world and met people and have tons of experience and”, he paused to catch his breath and gather his thoughts that were running miles per hour, “you have a teenage son”.

Magnus stepped closer to him. More than ever, his full attention now focused on Alec. “Alexander, what are you saying?”

“I’m saying, Magnus, you’ve lived a full life while I’m just starting and it scares me that I might not be enough for you or be too boring for you. Yet, the more I try to please you is the more I fall in love with you and ironically, in subtle ways, it’s also when you try your hardest to resist me and—“

“Alexander I—“

“And you know what, Magnus? I’ve the strong feeling you do but you haven’t yet properly said it – you haven’t yet looked me in the eye and tell me you love me. It’s almost as if you’re afraid that if you say it, it will come true but really, even if that’s so—“

“Alexander liste—“

“And even if that’s the case, so what? I’m willing to love you and I’m willing to fall for you as far and as deeply as this heart can take me because already, I feel l can’t do it – without you, Magnus, I don’t think I can – even if you don’t wish it, I can’t help that I love you and—“

“I bought you a teacup”.

Alec stopped, his mouth gaping in the middle of his intended sentence. “What?”

“And a pair of house slippers”, Magnus continued, seeming as if he was about to laugh at himself. “And when I went grocery shopping, I bought your favourite cheese and a bottle of that fruit juice you love”.

Alec was confused. Eyebrows furrowed. “I’m pouring my heart out to you and you’re talking about food?”

Magnus couldn’t hide the helpless smile tugging at his lips. “This is me also pouring my heart out to you”.

Alec was then in total confusion. “Don’t you think that’s a bit too cryptic? Exactly what are you saying?”

“None of those items were on my shopping list, Alexander. Before I even took notice, they were already in my basket, in bags and landed on my kitchen counter”.

Alec paused to ponder, his eyes hopeful while they keenly took in Magnus. “So that means—“

“It means that with all the people I’ve met and with all the experiences I’ve had, I’m very much fascinated and preoccupied with my love for you”.

It was like a movie, really.

For all of a sudden, the pigeons raked about in an abrupt flapping of their wings. Silence then followed in a momentary occurrence when time seemed to have stood still and the only audible thing, was the crispy sound of colourful and quailed leaves fluttering in the wind.

“…”.

Alec was speechless. Still somewhat confused, for everything was happening very fast and very suddenly so he said, “Say that again”.

“It means that—“

“No. The last part only”.

A smile crafted itself on Magnus’s lips. “Then I’ll get straight to the point. I love you, Alexander. I’ve always known but it was frightening falling more and more in love with you. Though, having properly thought about it, I felt so ashamed of my behaviour that I didn't know how to approach you", he winced stepping closer. "It's hilarious really, the more I fought my heart, was the more miserable this very heart became because, my every nerve wanted everything to do with you”.

By then, Alec had closed what little space they had between them. His eyes gentle and relieved but still searched for confirmation. “Then what changed?”

Magnus flushed a bit, averting his eyes as he mumbled, “for one, Raphael vouched for you", he laughed. "As well as all that money I spent buying things I think you'd like - a pair of slippers, it's very soft. You'll love it. A teacup that will go perfect with your greenish eyes", they both laughed because that was honestly weird. "And a rather big bottle of mango pineapple juice. They all made me realise just how much you’d become a part of my life and how much of an Idiot I was for trying to fight this thing we’ve got. To think I got this lucky and almost jinxed it”.

Finally caught up on what was happening, Alec cupped Magnus’s face and sweetly planted a kiss on his lips. “You really love me, huh?”

Magnus kissed him back. “I really do”.

“Then say it”.

A low laugh escaped Magnus as he replied. “I love you like crazy”. 

“Say it again”.

Magnus laughed again. This time, a bit more audible. “Then, would shouting be too out of character?”

Alec’s smile then was more like a dare. “Go right ahead. I want to hear it echo”.

“Then… what if I stand on a bench? It would be like a royal decree”.

Alec’s smile was all fluffy and excited. “I don’t see why not. To be loved by you already makes me feel like royalty”.

“Then…”, Magnus took a deep breath, held his belly and in his loudest voice, “Alexander G. Lightwood, I'm a silly man who desperately loves you”. He then looked down with a grin that matched Alec’s smile. “How was that?”

Alec's whole face was bright like sunshine. “You forgot to look at me when you were saying all that”.  

“Now, now. Don’t be smug”.  

“I’m not being smug. I’m being spoilt”.

Magnus rolled his eyes though in a very fond and playful way. “I’m all for romance under the autumn sky at twilight but, why don’t we return to my place and allow me to really spoil you?”

Time was not to be wasted.

The crispy rush of the wind couldn’t compete with their impatient steps. The wind was strong in their coats, and also made a mess of Magnus’s hair by effectively loosening his bangs to fall and hide his face. Alec, on the other hand, kept tripping over his long legs in their effort to quickly get to a place where he and Magnus could be alone.

“If I’d magic, I would portal us to my bed right away instead of scampering like squirrels to get there”, Magnus giggled.

Alec laughed, squeezing Magnus’s hands that were held firmly in his. “You, yourself, are plenty of magic”.

Twilight had by then finally settled in and had created a moment that warped into an evening that was dreamy, yet stable like the changing of seasons.

They were both happy they’d chosen a place to chat that was very near to Magnus’s penthouse.

As soon as they entered, Magnus slammed the door closed with his foot and pulled Alec into a kiss, his tongue in Alec’s mouth slipping in and out feeding himself the treat he’d been foolishly denying for months, his erection already stood thick and bold and begging.

Alec felt Magnus’s passion, looked down, and licked his lips and just like that, piece by piece without a word, their clothes fell to the floor leaving a trail to the bedroom.

Alec’s hand was quick and nimble reaching around to grab Magnus’s ass, and while kneading his butt cheeks, he was also kissing his shoulder bones before again reaching for his lips. So many of Magnus’s moans got sucked up by Alec’s kisses – hot moist kisses that dragged along his jawbones and down his neck - Magnus gasped when Alec’s tongue lingered at his throat.

“Stop nipping at my Adam’s apple”, Magnus stifled out a giggle mixed in with a moan, near delirious, his hands crawling all over Alec’s bare hot body squished against his.  

Alec also moaned. The sound he made very greedy and sexy as he replied with, “they say an apple a day keeps the doctor away”,  wasting no time before once again kissing and sucking at Magnus’s neck, licking the man he loved and savouring him like aged wine.

A devilish smirk crossed Magnus’s face before he pushed Alec on the bed and climbed on top of him, pinching his own nipples while rolling his hips watching Alec through thirsty eyes. Alec, was picture perfect of a man boiling from pleasure – his hands holding Magnus in place around the hips.

Then just as things were getting good - just when Alec could feel the heat coiling and rising inside of him, Magnus got off and knelt on all fours, his sweat damped skin glistened beautifully as he poked his ass in the air then turned to Alec and said, “loosen me”.

A sight so beautiful caused all the blood in Alec to rush to his groin. Licking his lips, he bent down and kissed Magnus’s ass cheeks, taking a finger and pressing down inside Magnus. Magnus gasped and shuddered in waves to the point of falling over from the intense pleasure taking over him. But Alec held him, wet another finger with his tongue and inserted it, pressing and rotating his index and middle fingers around Magnus’s inside, pinching the softness and enjoying the way Magnus twitched in impatience and excitement.

With eyes soft and needy, Magnus turned around, trying to reach Alec for a kiss and by the time Alec’s lips reached Magnus’s, Alec was already inside him, holding him around the chest and was riding him from behind. Magnus shuddered again, the immense heat with which Alec penetrated him with, inundated his entire body and he breathed out heavy for air, rolling his hip and taking Alec deeper inside him. They had been intimate many times before but perhaps, Magnus felt that this moment was their first real honest step into a future they both wanted to be in – a moment in which he had no intention of holding back – a moment in which he was giving Alec his full body and all his heart and his entire soul.

Magnus shuddered again, feeling Alec getting even bigger inside him - and it excited him all the more, his entire body, tingled. Alec held him tighter, so tight and buried his face in Magnus’s neck and from time to time nibbled on the muscles flexing on Magnus’s well carved muscular shoulders – and from all the times they’ve been together and made love, Magnus could tell that Alec was near spilling and tumbling over.

“I want to see your face”, Alec whispered hot against Magnus’s right ear - the scent of their lovemaking rose like steam and maddened them all the more.

Magnus too, wanted to watch Alec, but he didn’t want to lose the friction and momentum for even a second. Though, just as he lifted his legs about to turn, Alec’s thrust reached him all the way at the centre of his body and just so, like a pleasure button unexpectedly pushed, they both found themselves crying out loud in happy unison, strappingly shuddering in climax – though their eyes blinked soft like leaves landing on water.

The world suddenly found its bearings again as they fell in a pile on top of each other.

After all;

_The very essence of romance is uncertainty._

So they just had to love and see where it would bring them.

Sated and knowing that all was properly well in the universe, they were cuddling while staring up at the ceiling. Never mind it was a scenery they’d seen countless times before, but for the first time, they both knew for sure and wholeheartedly accepted what they each wanted from each other.

Turning over on his side, Alec said, “Tell me another story”.

“Okay”, Magnus began. Because by then, he’d grown aware of Alec’s bizarre post-coital topics. “But I’m only telling you the cool stuff”.

Alec laughed, his voice low and hoarse still recovering from their passion. “Go right ahead”.

“Then let’s start with the Green Grotto Caves in Jamaica”.

Alec chuckled. “Jamaica again? Are you still sulking about Catarina and Ragnor snitching on you?”

“There’s no such thing as sulking. I’m only righting the wrong I’ve been done”.

A soft smile reached Alec’s lips. He loved this petty side of Magnus too. “Go on. Have your way. But just hearing the word cave makes me think of darkness and dampness, lots of bats and lots of bat shit”.

Magnus giggled. “Or you could just go for the rum stored underneath all that”.

Alec was taken aback, resting on his elbow to take a look at Magnus – Magnus who seemed to sparkle with every definition of beauty. “Seriously? Rum?”

“Unbelievable, huh?” Magnus replied. “It’s really an adventure. Just imagine a maze of thick stalactites and stalagmites and passageways that lead into grand chambers that eventually reveal the most beautiful thing there is – the grotto – this mesmorising underground lake of translucent water. They even had a wishing well down there”.

Alec couldn’t say he wasn’t intrigued at how phenomenal that all sounded, but he was more interested in, “So was your wish granted?”

“Who said I made one?”

“But why wouldn’t you?”

“Because it’s childish. Besides, who would believe in such a fairy tale thing?”

“I bet you did”.

Magnus rolled his eyes mocking Alec with a  _ha ha ha_  laugh.

He really didn’t make a wish that time, but he did think it would’ve been nice if wishes did come true.

“By the way”, Alec leaned down, snuggled his nose in the sheets and pillows and was calmly sniffing the fabric, “What’s this fragrance?”

Magnus hmmm-ed. “That’s would either be semen or sandalwood laundry detergent”, he replied, smiling at Alec’s unamused face. “What? Don’t like it?”

“I love you”.

“That’s not what I asked”.

“But that’s what I want to tell you”.

“Then, I love you back”.

“Of course you do”.

“Don’t get cocky”.

“I can’t help myself”.

Magnus laughed and kissed him frank on the lips and on his forehead and the cheeks and smack back on his lips again.

Finally.

Stage five;

He and Alec, were two dummies in a fluffy.

_\---_

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *phew* This chapter alone is the longest Malec fic I've ever written... and I've written LOTS. Never mind it's only 3575 words. I think I deserve a pizza treat XD
> 
> And while I resist the temptation to really order pizza, the quote; "The very essence of romance is uncertainty." - was snatched from Oscar Wilde's (The Importance of Being Earnest and Other Plays). So very relevant ;) 
> 
> Okay, I hope you had a good read. Do leave your thoughts. I love and appreciate them. I really do. ^^


	14. if wishes were pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Alec, everything was in order. Love was unnecessary and life was good and uncomplicated. Then one day, his craving for pizza and his impulsive desire, had him do what he didn’t normally do – he flirted, and stepped into a territory he had no idea would’ve invaded him so much. The story of how Alec finally became Magnus’s favourite pizza topping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering the last chapter, I suppose this chapter will read more like an epilogue. Or something like that. Happy Reading ^^

One morning, towards the end of September, the sun wasn’t yet up but the sky was slowly waking. Magnus inhaled, smiling to the clean crisp air in his nostrils that also hauled fresh against his skin. He was also basking in how the many city birds silhouetted across the sky like pieces of living art. And more recently, well for several months now, the early morning fragrance of rosemary and mint blended in with all the flowers Alec had planted for him - they all made mornings, Magnus's favourite time of day.

Morning time was also when—

“You’re up early”, Alec’s whisper was low in his ear, his breath warm against Magnus’s skin as he wrapped them both in a blanket. “You’ll catch a cold standing out here like this”, he snuggled up more rocking both their bodies into warmth against the balcony breeze, his hand rubbing Magnus up and down until he paused, “oh wow”.

Magnus softly chuckled, rocking back in Alec’s embrace. “We’re both early risers”.

“I can see that”, Alec licked his lips, turning Magnus around to face him, his hand reaching down to touch the spot that pulled a soft moan from Magnus. “For future reference, you have my full permission to attack me in my sleep”.

With his hand running in Alec’s hair, Magnus leaned back on the balcony wall, a line of smug around the lips. “How about now?”

Alec was on his knees, his lips on Magnus’s legs kissing him from the calves up, his fingers crawling warm and erotic against the chilly wind.

Morning time was also when Magnus’s desire stood tall as though bewitched.

“I’m surprised you didn’t touch yourself”, Alec’s breath hitched in anticipation, just the tip of his tongue touching hot moistness.

Magnus threw his head back, his hip involuntary flinched as he moaned.  “No matter what I did, it just wouldn’t go down”, he said, his hand guiding Alec’s head all the way more down on him, “I guess only you will do”.

A smile tugged at Alec’s wet lips before he then started to slickly suck Magnus in his mouth, his right hand softly stroking down the full length that trembled at intervals.

“Your taste should be a new ice-cream flavour”.

Magnus laughed, growing hazy and high as his entire body started to feel warm and tingly. “And what flavour would that be?”

“Mmmmhm, the flavour I love the most”.

“That’s not an answer”, Magnus inhaled as Alec took him all the way in further down his mouth. “Though I love your tongue work – licking me like vanilla ice-cream dripping from a cone”.

Alec’s tongue was thick and greedy indeed, curling around Magnus and the bigger Magnus got fulling up the space in his mouth, was the more earnest Alec ate him up, enjoying his before dawn dessert.

Brooklyn was still quiet with just the rustle of the wind and Magnus’s panting against the wetness of Alec’s tongue. Magnus moaned again, his knees starting to buckle from the sweet sensation building in his belly. “Let’s go on a vacation”, he suddenly said through rugged breaths, his fingers pulling at Alec’s hair.

Alec wanted to answer but he knew Magnus was near so didn’t want to let go, though his bobbing head seemed to have been answering  _yes_.  

With Alec’s hands making soft crawls along Magnus’s legs, Magnus pushed his body out more for Alec to have even more access to him. “How about Tahiti? Beaches, lagoons and waterfalls. They even have volcanoes”.

He could decipher Alec’s reply by how Alec’s mouth tightened around him and sucked him in deeper down his throat each time a suggestion excited him. It was still chilly out, but Magnus had tiny sweat beads building on him and he yelped in pure bliss when Alec’s teeth grazed over him before once again taking him full and in a wrap with his tongue.

Magnus stumbled a bit, though his full length never left Alec’s mouth. “Imagine sex on the beach? We can order the cocktail too but just imagine actual sex on the beach, Alexander”.

And that must have been Alec’s limit for he made such a long pull that Magnus threw his head back and stiffened his feet, his toes curling into his sole from the sweet bliss he felt from release.

Alec swallowed. “Captain Cook also visited there in the 18th century”, he immediately said.

Though sated, Magnus laughed, a hearty gesture that cuddled with the wind as he reached down and cupped Alec’s face, bringing the tip of his nose to brush against his. “You’re very awkward. But I love you”.

Alec kissed him, “What did I do?”

Magnus kissed him back, and then licked his tongue, loving the taste of himself on Alec’s lips. “Nothing, my lovable history geek”.

By then, the first light of the morning sun had started to softly filter from behind the Brooklyn Bridge – the soft yellow of the day’s first light adorned Magnus’s face – and Alec sighed looking at him, his whole heart full thinking that Magnus was everything beautiful and poetic. “I’m feeling lucky”, he said.

Stage five; comfort, stability, a sense of routine – lots of happy moments that were perfect for these dummies in their fluffy love. On a chilly morning towards the end of September, wrapping their whole self around each other while standing on the penthouse balcony, they watched the sun rising – watching the start of a whole new day laid out for them.

Time passed to some weeks later when Alec woke up to soft silk sheets hugging his bare skin, but he groaned when he turned around and didn’t see Magnus asleep in all his morning glory.  However, what he saw instead, was a cream envelope sealed and tied around with a red bow, and his name elegantly written as though done by a quill from olden days. 

Taking the envelope in his hand, he looked towards the kitchen where the smell of floral tea filtered in from. Very carefully, he slowly opened the envelope and reached inside. When the ribbon fell on the bed, Alec fell back into the pillows and sheets, his heart beating fast and the smile tugging at his lips soon turned into a soft laughter as he looked over and over again at the tickets in his hand.  

Quickly composing himself, he got out of bed and made his way to the living room where Magnus was reading the papers and drinking tea. Just like that, Alec tiptoed behind him then very tightly wrapped his arms around Magnus in a lovable hug before then stretching around to plant a kiss at the corner of his lips. 

"I see you like your present", Magnus smiled back.

"You didn't have to do all that".

"I wanted to. It's the least I can do to celebrate your graduation and landing an official job in Research at the Botanical Garden. Plus, I did mention us taking a trip away". 

"But still, Tahiti… that’s—“

Magnus pressed a fast kiss to Alec’s left jaw. "I’ve never been there so I’m looking forward to exploring with you”.

On that morning in October, the smile on Alec was far more radiant and much warmer than the morning sun. 

He kissed Magnus's neck. "It feels good to be loved". 

“I know the feeling”.

And so the days passed some more. 

Then bit by bit without either of them noticing, the extra toothbrush was no longer  _extra_  but had become permanent - it belonged, finding its place beside Raphael’s and Magnus’s in the bathroom. Alec soon had another teacup, his favourite fork and plate. His favourite snacks soon found themselves in abundance in the cupboards and breakfast and dinner together became a regular thing. 

"What time do you get off today?" 

"About 5:00pm". 

"Raphael might come over until his mother picks him up". 

They were having breakfast – Alec buttering toasts and passing them to Magnus when he casually said, "Why not let him sleep over?"

"I would like that but you know how busy it is for me in the mornings. It might be too much of a hassle for him working on my time". 

"Then I'll give him a drop to school". 

Magnus seemed to have gone soft at Alec’s offer, his eyes big and tender. "I'm grateful but you really don't have to". 

"I know. But let me help you out a bit. Besides, work is in that direction". 

Magnus smiled, giving Alec his share of bacon. "That’s my payment. Thank you". 

Alec laughed eating the whole thing at once. "Happy to be at your service". 

More days passed, a weekend on which they did laundry together and in between that, they read the newspaper together, chatting random things about politics, the economy, lifestyle, and competed on who can finish the crossword puzzle faster - the loser would normally have to fold the clothes from the dryer. In the end however, win or lose they folded them together then rested while splayed out on each other on the carpet. 

"For some reason, my underwear is feeling a bit tight". 

Alec looked over and laughed at Magnus, "Are you wearing my underwear again?" 

Magnus chuckled back. "You have a tiny ass". 

Alec quirked an eyebrow as though scandalised though an insinuating grin followed. "Complaining?" 

"You have the cutest little butt. I love it”, Magnus slapped him to tease and emphasise. “I love every square inch of it". 

Soon after, they heard the front door open and Raphael coming through – his mood sourer than usual.

“Don’t you have friends?” Alec asked, teasing him.

“At the moment, I’m not talking to Simon”.

Raphael’s unhappiness either swung from studying for a test or having Simon trouble.

“Do you really only have one friend?”

“Is something wrong with that?”

Listening in, Magnus scratched his head and sat across from Raphael. “What’s the trouble in paradise this time?”

“He’s obsessed with some girl named Maia”.

“His girlfriend?”

Raphael groaned. “Don’t say that. It somehow makes my stomach churn”, he complained while hugging a sofa cushion. “I swear, this girl just dropped in out of nowhere”.

Quirking an eyebrow, Alec asked, “Wait. Are you sure you’re not—“

“Well whatever. At least she's cute”, Raphael replied with a sighed, switching the television on before Alec could finish.

So Alec instead asked, “How about I make you pizza?”

The look Raphael gave him was enough to make Alec know the boy had little faith in him so he proudly added, “I used to work at that pizza place. That same one we met in that time”.

“Can you make it spicy with extra cheese?”

“The best you’ll ever have”.

Surprisingly, Raphael decided to help. So while Magnus was busy making some phone calls to clients, they were busy in the kitchen chatting.

“I have a sister who’s almost your age”, Alec told him.

“Is she cute?”

“She’s beautiful”.

“Oh look at you exaggerating”.

“Don't be rude. You’ll swoon when you meet her. Not that you should go after her, step-son”.

“Ewww”.

Alec laughed and shoved the pizza into the oven.

On another day, Raphael brought along a furry friend. Alec was ecstatic, finding Chairman small and cute though after a few minutes, he started to sneeze.

"Oh, that took longer than usual”.

“Don’t tell me you’re—“

“Yeah. I'm allergic to cats. Sorry". 

Taking away Chairman, Raphael asked, "What great sin or sins did you commit?" 

"Probably a grave one because I really love these felines". 

"Does medicine help?" Magnus asked. 

"None that I've taken. I mean, it’s not that serious. The allergy seems to weaken the older I get". 

So Raphael took Chairman to another room while Magnus went to make some tea. An hour or so later, Alec turned around to find Chairman sitting by his feet, close enough to almost be touching him. His first instinct was to call Raphael but soon realised that the boy had fallen asleep which was why the cat was out wandering about. So his next option was to call Magnus which he felt lame about but— he then suddenly realised that he wasn't sneezing nor sniffling. He was perfectly fine and Chairman had been near him for quite a while. 

"I'm glad to see it worked". Magnus walked in smiling. 

With his eyes wide with questions Alec asked, "What worked?" 

"That herbal blend I made you earlier". 

Alec wasn't aware he could’ve loved this man anymore but he just did. His heart flipped and skipped and quickly beat as a thousand more butterflies fluttered around his belly - so much emotion bubbled up inside him that he suddenly pulled Magnus down in his lap and deep kissed the hell out of him – loving the way their tongues slid past over each other - he also loved the taste of their saliva mixing into something ethereal yet real and tasting of—

"Stuffed crust pizza, extra cheese, lots of meatiness and definitely some pineapple on top", Magnus licked his lips smiling, pulling back to look at Alec. 

Alec grinned back, still holding Magnus around the waist. "Sounds unhealthy". 

"No”, Magnus answered, swiping his tongue across Alec's lips. “It sounds delicious".

That evening, after Raphael had left, Magnus ordered pizza. 

When Magnus opened the door, a mischievous smile slowly made its way to the corners of his mouth and had a bit of tongue showing. "I don't believe I ordered you", he said, his eyes keenly admiring the pizza delivery guy from head to toe. "But I surely won't refuse". 

The delivery guy looked at Magnus while licking his lips, and all the while smiling, "Then, what was your order, sir?" 

"Call me Magnus", his eyes very diligently scanning over the tall and sexy form who stood before him and who couldn’t stop smiling, he too, looking at Magnus as though he's something yummy. 

"Well then, Magnus, as a matter of service, I would be more than happy to offer you something else". 

Magnus swallowed as he hooked his pinky fingers in the loop of the sexy pizza delivery guy's trousers and pulled him inside the penthouse. "Alexander, you've got to stop making me this hungry". 

Alec laughed out loud. "Nothing wrong with eating the food you see". 

Magnus swiped his tongue across Alec's lower lip. "Then, I won't hold back".

The playful and sweet sound of Alec's laughter, the way his smile reached the crinkles at his eyes, his light yet possessive hold around Magnus's waist as he pulls him in and kisses him through a lasting smile - these were all enough to make Magnus not just want him but also need him, to always talk to him, get to know him even more, while every time touching him and kissing him and being with him for a very long time to come. 

"Magnus, I'll make you happy forever". 

Magnus sighed, but it was a sigh from him feeling as though he was about to burst from too much love and too much happiness - and it all excited him. “It’s too soon for that”.

Alec laughed, opening the pizza box on the kitchen counter and then biting into a slice. “Then, let’s have a good relationship”.

Magnus leaned in and kissed him – a kiss that tasted of melted cheese, roast beef, barbeque sauce and a distinctively new favourite pizza topping; Alec, and Alec’s everything. “Count me in”.

_\---_

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, if I’d seen a fic with this odd title, chances are I wouldn’t have read it. But you did and I was honestly surprised and grateful lol. So when I decided to turn this one-shot into a chaptered story, I debated on changing the title and also make a better summary but hmmmm, in the end I wanted to keep them >< so just opted for chapter summaries and titles… and the ending XD
> 
> So really, thank you so much for sticking with me from start to end. I had a lot of fun writing it ^^
> 
> Do let me know what you think. I appreciate EVERYthing! ;)


End file.
